Steal Away
by jneisha
Summary: How will Eddy react when he finds out his girlfriend of two years, Christie, has been having an affair with another man?
1. Chapter 1

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com**__**

****

****

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.  

A/N: If I get more than 5 reviews for this chapter then I will continue it.  

_Chapter 1_

"Oh yeah! Check out the six-pack on that! He can come over to my house any day!" That was my friend Trevene yelling into the big screen television in the lounge room.  She has a tendency to do that even though she knows that the person on it can't hear her.  The guy on the television was pale white with muscles covering his whole body.  He was wearing trunks on a commercial for TNN.  

"Why in the world are you screaming at the television like something is wrong with you?" I asked trying to hide my face from the people walking by looking at the two fools sitting on the couch. 

She turned to face me, her pale face looking at me.   "Christie you know that I like to act crazy."

I giggled.  "That I certainly do."

"So stop asking stupid questions then!" she let out something that resembled a laugh.  Then there was silence.  The silence that you would hate to hear, but love to hear in geometry class.  Trevene and I are sophomores in college, both nineteen.  We love to party and we love to hang around boys, but I have graduated from hanging around boys and I am now with my boyfriend of ten months, Eddy.  Eddy and I seem to be a great couple to me, but I don't think Trevene or my other friends like him that much. 

_You must be out of your God forsaken mind if you think that he is your type.  He ain't too cute to me and those dreads need to go._  She doesn't like the dreads but I think there sexy.  Even when we have sex, I like to pull them out of his face and I like the feel of them.  Her opinion really doesn't matter and besides, she's dating a dude named Hwoarang.  What kind of name is that? _Hwoarang?_ Sounds like a sound made by a piece of chicken that hit a gong.  Well they do make a good couple.  They will make a year in two weeks.  

"So how are you and Eddy doing? You two must really be in love…two years!"  I gave a look that stopped her from laughing.  "Didn't mean to upset 'cha."

"You didn't," I replied looking at the television once again.  

"So then what's wrong then?" 

"Nothing much…" I like to tease her.

"Something is the matter…isn't it?"

I began to laugh.  "Ha! Thought I was serious didn't you?" She picked up the pillow and threw it at me.  "I am going to get you!"

********************

"Hey Christie!" I looked to see who called me but I couldn't see who it was.  That's until he emerged from the crowd.  Eddy emerged from the rushing crowd, grabbing my waist to pull him out of the crazy moving crowd.  Hey it was the end of the day, what do you expect? Everyone is rushing to their dorms ready for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.  There in such a hurry, that they don't even care about anyone else's well being.  My I care about Eddy's well being.  

"Hey," I say in a sexy voice that makes him laugh aloud.  "And how are you today?"

"I'm fine Ms. Monteiro," he returned the favor.  "And how are you?"  I kissed him to let him know how I am doing.  "I take that as a fine also." I laughed.

"So where are we going today Mr. Gordo?" Eddy shrugged.  He had no idea where we were going, and he didn't have a clue as to what time it was.  "Eddy do you know what day it is today?" I asked, teasingly.  He brought his fist to my face and gently hit me with it.  I brought my fist to his face and did the same.  Then he brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately, that's until I was distracted by a male figure that walked by, that left Eddy looking at me funny.

"What?" he asked looking up but not seeing anything.

I looked at him, "Nothing." I couldn't tell him about the guy that just walked by.  Wow this guy was incredible.  He had shiny black hair that was slicked into a spike at the back of his head, and his bangs fell onto his face, which made for a very sexy look.  His skin was medium colored and he was tall.  He beat Eddy to the core in the looks department.  I would really love to have him just once…

"Christie?!" I totally forgot about Eddy, who was now standing with his hands on his hips.  

"Sorry Eddy…I got distracted." _By a cute guy that just walked down the hall.  _I really need to control myself, but sometimes I think Eddy needs to control his anger because he looks like he's ready to blow his top…

****************

As soon as I got back to my dorm room; Trevene, and Julia sat in the living room watching something that resembled a television show.  "What the hell is this?"  I asked as I threw my bag on the chair and sat on the couch joining them.

"The New TNN," replied Julia glued to the television.  They were watching this dating show and were really into it.  They both moaned when the show went on commercial.  So I decided to speak.  "I seen this cute guy—"

"Cuter than Eddy? Whoa, now that's something," Trevene said with her sarcastic ness.

"He was…cute.  He may even be cuter than Eddy." Julia and Trevene's jaw dropped.  I guess that was something that I wasn't expected to say.  

"Christie I should quote you on that right now!" Julia said, her eyes glued to me.  "Now I must know what he looked like."

I took a deep breath.  "He had shiny black hair that was slicked into a spike at the back of his head, and his bangs fell onto his face, which made for a very sexy look.  His skin was medium colored and he was tall.  He had chocolate brown eyes and he was just cute all together."

"Girl keep talking like that and you'll loose your precious Eddy all together," Julia joked.  Then she took a long look at me.  "You said a spike at the back of his head?"

"Yes." I wanted to know where she was getting at.

"Well if that's who I think your talking about his name is Jin Kazama."

Now Trevene came into the conversation.  "Jin Kazama? He and Hwoarang are really good friends.  Actually they're out now having some fun…but I hope not picking up some chicks or else I'll beat his ass."

I giggled.  But Trevene and Julia weren't laughing.  They started to get concerned for a minute.  "Chris," Julia began," I also heard that he is going out with a girl named Ling Xiao.  This girl happens to be a girl who doesn't play when it comes to you stealing her man.  You better watch your—"

"Please! Ain't no little girl gonna stop me from getting what _I_ want."

"Alright.  If you say so."  That's right I got my way.  Now it's just a matter of how I'm going to get him…and when I get him what will I do first.  

"So is this Xiao character something special or is she just someone that is standing in my way?"

"Duh, it didn't matter what she is, she is still in your way," Trevene said smiling yet giving me a dumb look at the same time. 

"What you need if you are going to get his attention is a revealing set of clothes," Julia said now with her back to the couch.  "You got to show him that you have some body."

"I got that," I said, pretending that I was on the runway at a Vogue fashion show.  

Julia and Trevene laughed.  "Well since you so called 'got that' then let's see what you got in your closet," Trevene said looking in the closet to see what I had in it.  All I really had in my closet was a purple bikini top barely covering my breasts, sliver shiny pants, a black pair of booty shorts, and a green shirt that were three quarter inch sleeves and showed off a lot of cleavage.  "Damn girl! That's all you have in your closet?"

"That's it."

"Well this will work, but what the hell do you have to got with the green and black duo?" I didn't think of that.  I searched my room frantically for a pair of Gucci sandals to match this combo but all I could find were green, red and silver sandals.  "Found them," Julia called from the living room.  "You sure leave your shit lying around Christie.  Maybe if you didn't leave things lying around so much you can find them."

"Fuck you," I said laughing after ticking Julia off.  "Well, now that I have what I need to win Kazama's heart; what will we do with that Xiao girl?"

"Yeah that girl gets more attention than me and Trevene combined." Julia pushed her glasses up and then took out the green and black duo with the black sandals and sat them aside my bed for tomorrow.

"Damn, I never seen the girl before…I wonder what she looks like." 

"Christie the time will soon come when you see Ling for the first time, and you will be amazed at the way she looks."

"She looks that good huh?" I asked giving a hopeless look on my face. Trevene and Julia laughed.  "That girl is a runt! She is so small it's not funny, but the guys like her because she is round and curvy plus she has a few looks to her."

"That's not it Trevene.  They like her because she is easy.  She sleeps with anyone and they claim she is tight."

I looked at Julia for the longest.  "How do you know that?" 

"I don't tell where I got my information from." 

_She got it from the gossip group._  I thought to myself.  As soon as Trevene was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.  I went to go answer the door but Trevene ran to it nearly knocking me over.  She looked out the peep hole quickly to see who it was and then unlocked the door. Standing at the door was a tall man, pale with red hair, and muscular.  

"Hey Hwoarang," Julia and I both said in unison.  

He hugged Trevene and then he looked at us.  "Hey Christie.  Hey Julia."

As soon as he let Trevene go he headed into the living room and sat on the couch.  "What are you girls watching?" he asked as Trevene flopped onto the couch right next to him putting her head on his lap.  "We were watching a Blind Date on TNN but we had to help Christie with her dilemma."

I shot Trevene a look that stopped her cold.  "What's the big dilemma?" he asked smirking at me.

I started to turn pale.  "Nothing at all.  She was just joking."

"No I'm not.  She wants to go out on a date with Jin but she's afraid that Jin won't like her.  So we're helping her out."

Hwoarang laughed.  He can be a real asshole sometimes.  "I thought you had a boyfriend Chris?"

I rubbed my arm.  "I do.  I don't really want to go out with him go out with him, I just want to get to know him better."

Hwoarang laughed harder now.  Can't mistake his laugh for anyone else's.  "Let me get this straight.  You want to go out with Kazama just because you want to get to know him better?"

I nodded.  "What did you two get into a fight about Chris?" I looked at him dumbfounded.  "I don't know what you are—"

"Either you two had a fight, or your getting back at him for something.  Or maybe you don't like Xiao for some reason and you just want to steal her man away." 

I began to clench my teeth and I squeezed my hand into a fist.  "Listen Hwoarang, I am not getting at anybody for any reason."

Hwoarang threw his hands up in the air.  "Okay, Okay.  No need going Capoiera on me now.  I just want to know what's going on, that's all."

I loosened up.  "None of your business," I said playfully.  He giggled, and then started to stroke Trevene's long blonde hair.  "If you want to go out with Jin first of all, you need to know what to wear."

I raised the clothes up in the air.  "Done." 

"Well then I guess you need to know how to walk."

Trevene looked up.  "She knows how to do that too sweetie."  Hwoarang was all out of options.  "So then I guess your set for tomorrow."

"I know your going to nail this dude but just watch out for Eddy.  You know him and his temper better than we do."  

For some reason Hwoarang was right.  If I was caught with Jin while Eddy was there, then Eddy would have a fit…not to mention kill me.  Well I'm not too worried about that now.  I'm more worried about getting Kazama's attention…

TBC  

This is my first fanfic on dating and relationships in Tekken.  First off let me say that this fanfic is probably not my best work but it will probably come out better later on…maybe chapter 5 or 6.  Anyway please read and review this fic.  I am dying to know what you thought of the first chapter.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.  

Chapter 2 

"Okay Christie, there's your target," Julia said as she pointed to the, 'oh so sexy Jin' standing in front of his car smoking a cigarette.  "Now all you need to do is get him to notice you."  I nodded but at the same time thought that this really didn't make any sense anymore.  I was dressed like a hoe; my green and black duo but I usually wear these out on a date or to a club.  I had on red lipstick and the rest of my make-up was flesh tone and I could barely walk in the heels because I was so nervous.  

"Christie! What the hell is taking you so long!?" Trevene called to me with Julia there looking at me.  We were across the street in front of the chemistry building where we had just finished our lab.  I hate having to go to lab on Saturday when I could be sitting at home doing many things other than thinking.  Julia and Trevene were sitting on the stairs and I was standing up waiting for the cars to stop.  It wasn't really something I had to wait for because the cars weren't going to stop anytime soon.  

"You better hurry it up before Xiao comes or he ends up driving away." Julia rolled her eyes.  "I hope he drives away.  You are taking way too long."

I wanted to kick her in the face, but I controlled myself and finally gathered the courage to walk down the stairs.  But as I walked down the stairs my tempered boyfriend Eddy came up to Jin and began to hold a conversation with him.  

"Hey Jin! Wassup? How's it going?"

Jin threw the finished cigarette on the floor.  "Hey.  I'm good."

I slapped my forehead and walked back up the stairs.  As I walked back up the stairs Trevene and Julia were laughing harder than ever on the stairs.  "What's so funny?"

They straightened up.  "I didn't know that Eddy knew Jin!" more insane laughter. 

"I didn't know that Hwoarang, Eddy and Jin were such good friends." Julia now pointed to them with her insane laughing.  I looked to see Jin, Hwoarang and Eddy laughing and having a good time.  I couldn't believe this! Eddy knows Hwoarang and the one that I want, Jin! _What am I going to do now?_ Jin knows Eddy and Hwoarang knows Jin! I have no idea what I am going to do now and I have no idea how I am going to get Jin to meet me…or do I?

"Oh Trevene," I said as I straightened up Trevene and shook her.  

"What?" she asked with her eyes looking at me amused.

"You know Hwoarang knows Jin and Hwoarang is at our dorm room almost every single day…right?"

Julia now stopped laughing and looked at me.  "So is Eddy."

I looked at her with a hard look.  "No one is speaking to Julia right now but if she leaves a message, I'll certainly get back to her later.  BEEEP!" 

"The answering machine again? Okay I was planning on—"

"Anyway," I interrupted.  "If you invite Hwoarang over and ask Jin if he can come over, he can meet me today at our dorm room."

I took my hands off of her and she looked at me.  "But what if Ling decides she wants to come over with him?"

I shrugged.  "She can't come in if no one lets her in…"

Trevene giggled.  This was going to be a marvelous plan indeed.  I looked at Julia now who was looking down at the ground in disgust.  "Now you may speak."

She looked at me with a really irritated face.  "Thanks for your permission.  Do you want me to kiss your feet too?"

"No but you can certainly kiss my ass."

Julia got up like she was ready to fight so I was about to take off my heels when Trevene stepped in the middle, cell phone in hand and the wind blowing those blonde locks of hers.  "The job is done.  Jin and Hwoarang are coming over alone.  No Xiao today Christie."

I jumped up forgetting I had my heels on and fell flat on my butt.  Trevene and Julia laughed so hard that they nearly died laughing…

*****************     

"How long do I have to wait until they get here?" I was getting a little impatient waiting for these two to actually ring the dorm bell.  I was sitting on the couch staring at the television.  I didn't know what was playing and really I didn't care.  Trevene was sitting beside me staring at her cell phone and happened to see what time it was.  _8:45 pm.  _

"Damn! It's 8:45.  What the hell is taking Hwoarang so long?" I looked at her with amusement.  She is always complaining about her boyfriend.  I remember they had a big fight just the other day about who ate the last _chilidog_.  That was so hilarious! I swear! I laughed for days!

Just as I was reminiscing about what happened to my roommate the doorbell rang.  She jumped over the couch and ran to the door looking out and saw her knight in shining armor with his friend standing there.  She flung the door open and hugged Hwoarang in what seemed like a death grip.  I laughed at Trevene and her crazy ways then smiled as Jin looked at me.  _Jin looked at me! Not anyone else but me!_  

All three of them stepped inside of the dorm.  Hwoarang introduced everybody.  "Yo Jin.  You know my girl Trevene." Trevene waved.  "This is Christie, her roommate and I don't know where Julia is."  I waved at Jin and he waved back.  Trevene kissed Hwoarang with a deep kiss and Hwoarang patted her lightly on the butt.  She then ran into the bedroom and whistled for him to come on.  "And you two get acquainted because I have an appointment with a bed and a chick that needs some TLC."  And with that Hwoarang stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door so hard that you would have thought that it would fall off of the hinges.

So here I am with Jin.  He sat down on the other side of the couch.  I looked at him and stared him up and down.  He was wearing a black sweater with a matching black vest, and black pants with matching black shoes.  His hair is like it always was and smelled like he had Calvin Klein cologne on.  I looked to see he was staring at the television just looking at what was on…then I looked at what I had on.  I had on my pj's.  My teddy bear t-shirt and shorts with my teddy bear slippers.  As I was looking down, he turned and looked at me.  

"What's wrong?"

I stopped looking at myself and went cold.  _He just talked._ I didn't know what to say…whether to just blurt out everything or just to stay silent.  I was stumped. 

So I just said, "Nothing." 

He nodded.  "Uh, how long have you and Trevene been roommates or friends?" he wanted to hold conversation of course.

"We have been roommates two years and friends seven." 

He nodded again.  I didn't know what to say.  I really wanted to hold conversation right back but it wasn't happening.  I wanted to say something so I just said anything.  "How is your girlfriend doing?" _Damn! I can't believe I just said that! I wanted to talk about him and me not her!_

"She's doing fine thanks." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.  "You know Ling?"

I cringed at the thought of her.  "No.  I just heard of her.  I really don't know anything about her."

His eyebrow went to its normal state.  "Oh."   He then turned back to the television.  _What was the point of bringing him here if I can't talk straight? _ I had to find something to talk about and get him to notice me more.  There has to be something that I can talk about with him.  

"So how is Eddy?" I stared at him for the longest.  "Eddy is your boyfriend right?" 

I nodded.  "He is—uh, fine."  Oooo, how I forgot he knew Eddy.  _Damn!_ This is starting to look bad.  I wanted him here so that we can talk and he can fall for me.  But it seems like he isn't doing that and that I'm not really liking him after all.  But just then he shook his head at what was on the television.  I looked to see there was a girl there arguing with what seemed to be her boyfriend, and they were yelling and screaming and throwing their hands up in the air.  I turned back to him to see that he was really annoyed in deep thought of looking at this commercial and I guess he was thinking of Xiao.  

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he stared at the television.  He stared at me for a minute and then he looked down to the floor.  "I hate this commercial."

"Why?" This was supposed to be a funny commercial about couples…why does he hate it?

He looked up at me.  "This commercial reminds me of Ling.  We are always arguing and fighting over the silliest things…" 

I would have smiled at this moment of opportunity, but for some reason I felt his pain.  "I know how you feel.  Eddy and I do the same thing but he has a really bad temper so you would have to watch out for him when there is a fight."

He looked at the television again and then back at me.  "The stupidest things she would argue over.  She argued with me over an opened refrigerator.  I just don't understand her…why can't she be more civilized like you?"

I suddenly began to blush.  I can't believe he thinks that I am civilized.  I would have never thought that I would have heard that come out of his mouth.  "You really think that I'm civilized?"  

He nodded.  "Yes.  I see you with Eddy everyday.  You always seem to look civilized to me even when you argue in public.  You don't continue the riot.  You just either ignore it or walk away from it.  I like that in a woman," he began to smile.  "I respect a woman like that.  Ling would never do that…she would be to busy trying to contribute to it."

I raised an eyebrow.  "So are you telling me that you would rather have me than Ms. Ling Xiao."  He gave a sexy smile then he rested his elbow on the armrest.  I really began to blush now.  

"I guess I am." He had been going out with Ling for what seemed to be and eternity and to them 2 years was an eternity.  But what I didn't know was that all that trying to impress him would have been the wrong approach anyway because he really liked me as much as I liked him.  I had been going out with Eddy the same time he was going out with Ling, but I had no idea that he and she had so many problems.  I turned my head, to the door blushing widely.  My head began to spin…this is all happening so fast.  _And if this did happen, how will Eddy react if he found out his girlfriend of two years has been cheating on him with another man, and the other man was Jin Kazama?_

He scooted over so he could be right next to me.  He put his hand to my chin and turned my head to face him.  "Are you okay? For a minute you looked sick." 

"I'm okay, thanks." I stared at him for a minute.  "But how long have you actually wanted to be with me."

He gave a small grin.  "Almost the whole time I've been with Ling."  Then he leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the lips.  My head really began to spin.  _The whole time he's been with Ling?_

_He's playing games with you. Hwoarang told him to do that.  Why do you think he ran into the room so fast? _

Funny.  Now voices are in my head telling me he's playing games.  But if he is then I don't want him to stop.  I watched as he leaned in again to kiss me but I didn't hold back this time.  I kissed him as well.  I watched as he closed his eyes and kissed me, it being more passionate than last time.  He grabbed my back and my hair as I did the same to him.  I guess this really was the perfect time to get him into my dorm room.  

_Steal Away, Steal Away.  Before a day we'll never say. _

He laid me down on the couch as we kissed, but something didn't feel right.  I really didn't want to go this fast…but don't get me wrong, I wanted him, but not like this.  I wanted to have him as a boyfriend, forgetting about reality.  I didn't want to fight it, but I didn't want him to have his way with me the first time he saw me either.  I was about to break off the kiss but then he slid his tongue into my mouth.  My mind swirled.  _I can't believe he just did that.  _His black vest was now thrown to the floor and I kicked off my teddy slippers.  His sweater was becoming messy and wrinkled as was my shirt, but I didn't care for some reason. 

One of his hands began to rub my back as his other hand roamed the rest of my body.  His touch felt so good right now.  I knew Hwoarang's touch felt good right about now because I heard Trevene howling from her room.  The feel of his hands made me moan, but I still didn't feel right.  I was beginning to get aroused by his touch.  But still, _I didn't feel right.  _I broke off the kiss.  

"Jin, I don't feel right doing this right now." He stopped and looked at me with concern.  Realizing what he just did, he backed up to the edge of the seat and like a little kid sat there quietly.  Now I felt bad.  I didn't want him to feel bad.  "Jin," I began.

"No it's not you," he said.  "I just rushed into things." He looked down at the floor.  

"It's okay Jin.  I know you want this as badly as I do." I knew that wasn't too much comfort but I really wanted him to understand him.  My mind yearned to forgive him but my body yearned for his touch.  

He looked at me.  "Are you sure because I am sorry if I hurt you in any way-" 

His sentence was cut off by a kiss from me.  I really didn't care too much for an apology I cared more for him.  Once again we fell into the tight embrace we were in before, tongues colliding.  Then we fell back on the couch.   This must be a perfect start to our friendship, and my perfect plan to _'Steal Away.'_

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha @hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though. 

Chapter 3 

"So what happened with you and Jin in the dorm last night?" asked Trevene with an anxious face.  She had her hands folded in front of her face as she sat on her knees sitting next to me on the couch awaiting an answer from me.  I was sitting on the couch looking at my knees.  "So?"

"I, ummm, we really hit it off last night." I began to blush a rosy red that made me look like I had blush on.  My hair was a mess and my clothes were all messy and wrinkled.  Trevene on the other hand was dressed and looked like she was ready for a morning jog, although she had just come back from that.  It was 11:00 am.  

From the squeal that Trevene made, I think I may have given her the right answer.  "Really? What did you do? You must tell me!" Her blonde hair was wrapped in a bun but a piece fell to her face.  "We kissed." That did it.  Trevene screamed so loud her pale face turned red.  

"What happened with you and Hwoarang last night?" I wanted to change the subject.

"I'd rather not talk about that," she said turning three shades of red.  I knew they did something in there last night, but of course I really didn't bother with that.  

Trevene grew impatient.  She kept on jumping up and down wanting to get an answer out of me but I just kept on blushing and trying to fix my hair and clothes.  Suddenly Trevene stopped.  She looked at me for such a long time I thought something was wrong.  "Trevene what's wrong? Why did you suddenly stop bouncing?"

"You two had sex last night didn't you?" She stared at me bright eyed.  Those blue eyes were now bright and starry.  I was starting to get crept out by it.  "You two fucked last night! Oh girl I can't wait to tell Julia that you accomplished—"

I stopped her from going to the phone.  "Don't tell Julia." I looked down.  "Ummm, to tell you the truth I really didn't want you to know about what happened last night because it was rushed." 

Suddenly Trevene was serious.  "You two did fuck last night." She looked at me as I shifted positions, tears ready to form in my eyes.  "Please Christie let me be wrong."

"Usually you would jump for joy if you heard that we did." I was straining not to weep.

She stood up.  "Usually I would but you just met him.  What made you do it?" Now I really uneasy knowing that my friend was scolding me for sleeping with a man that we all joked about and I we didn't really know.  I wanted to tell her everything but I felt that she couldn't handle everything.  But I told her anyway.

"He said to me that he thought I was civilized and that he would rather have me then Xiaoyu.  Then he lent over and kissed me.  The first time I hesitated but then when he came in for it again I didn't quite hesitate that time." Trevene listened to me and by the look on her face she probably thought that I was a damn fool believing him but I really like this guy and I think his looks are a death trap.  "We were going crazy on the couch but then when I told him I didn't feel right, he stopped and blamed himself.  But then I said that it was all right and hushed his worries with another kiss, but then after that—"

"You two fucked with a capital F." She really knows how to take the words out of your mouth.  "Christie I guess that means that you weren't protected either right?"

I nodded.  She really gave me a look of disrespect.  "Well you and Julia promoted it and besides, I had no idea that was going to happen.  No one can predict things.  To tell you the truth I thought he was going to sit there and think of Ling or better yet bring her."  Trevene reached over to me and hugged me as I cried in her arms.  I really didn't mean to sleep with him but of course it just happened.  "Would it be wrong if I had continued to see him?" I wondered as I cried in her arms.

"It all depends.  If it was a one-night stand then I guess that will really make you have to wonder.  But I don't know," she had to think about it for a minute before continuing, "but if Hwoarang knows about it he probably will try to inform you before not letting you live it down.  But I promise he won't let you feel bad about what you did."

I was so happy to have a friend like Trevene.  I really like last night with Jin but she really made it seem like I really did a bad thing.  He and I had the same intentions that night but I'm not really sure if he will actually speak to me again.  I cried even harder in her arms now thinking of the risks of what happened last night and him not speaking to me ever again.  I guess my perfect plan to _'Steal Away' _wasn't so perfect after all.  

The phone rang.  Trevene kissed the back of my head and then got up to answer the phone.  She hesitated for a minute and watched as I put my face in my hands weeping silently.  _Why am I weeping now though?  I thought this was supposed to be my big break.  Now I feel bad about it._  

She picked up the receiver.  "Hello?"

This time I looked at her with tears streaks all over my face.  "Hey Hwoarang.  Yes Christie is fine, why?"

I frowned.  "Okay hold on."  She handed me the phone.  "Hwoarang wants to speak to you."  I hesitated to take the phone and wondered what he wanted.  She put the phone in my hand and mouthed to me_, 'don't worry about it.'_ Well if I wanted to know what he wanted, now was the chance to know.  

"Hello," I said through tears.

"Christie.  Yeah you all right? I heard about last night."

_What exactly did he hear about last night that has him so worried?  _"Jin said you weren't feeling well last night."

"I'm okay."

"Then why are you crying?" There was now silence.  I think he knows exactly what went on but he isn't really going to say too much.

"I—"

"Christie," he began.  "You all right? Jin told me what you two did last night and he feels really bad about it."

"Hwoarang…I wanted to do it too.  Tell him not to feel bad." 

There was silence again.  "Tell him yourself," he said.  

"Hello, Christie?" said Jin. Sounded like he's done his share of crying as well.  

"You at Hwoarang's house?"

"Yeah."  There was a moment of silence.  "Christie I am sorry if I had hurt you in any way last night and I apologize and I am perfectly okay with it if you don't want to see me again."

I stood on the other end silent.  "You didn't hurt me.  What is giving you the accusation that you hurt me Jin?" I wiped my eyes with my pajama sleeves.

"Umm," he began.  "I thought that I hurt you last night a few times when you started to whimper."

"You didn't.  To tell you the truth I really don't lust over guys that I can't have."

Jin was silent for a moment.  "Who said that you couldn't have me?"

I felt light headed and almost fell off the couch if it weren't for Trevene there to catch me from a nasty fall.  I can't believe he just said that.  I can't believe I just said that.  Hwoarang could be heard in the back ground screaming that he and Eddy would get into a free for all match up if he and I seen each other but Jin really wasn't paying him any mind.  I looked at Trevene watching her pace back and forth worriedly.  All this commotion over last night.  I thought all this would be a good thing but instead it's making people very upset.  

"Jin," I began.  "I really don't want to get in-between you and Ling."

"You aren't.  What we did last night was something that we both really wanted to do right?"

I hesitated to answer.  "Yeah."

"I really didn't pressure you…did I?" I can't take this anymore.  All these questions and all these premonitions are really making me sick.  

"I really don't know how many times I am going to tell you no, Kazama.  Calm down.  It's okay." 

There was silence.  Then I began to speak again.  "Jin I feel fine.  I will talk to you, Hwoarang and Trevene about it later, okay? Right now I am going to go and leave you to talk to Hwoarang.  Bye."

I handed the phone back to Trevene.  She asked to speak to Hwoarang but I turned my head to keep from staring at her.  Why does Jin make me feel so guilty about what I did?  I really wanted to do it but he makes me feel as though he was pressuring me to do it.  He is a hunk and all but I don't think he's cautious about his attitude.  I looked back to Trevene to see that she and Hwoarang weren't really talking on the phone at all.  

She would occasionally say "Yeah," or "Uh-huh," to him but they really weren't having a conversation like they usually do.  I hope they aren't worried about me though.  I got up and began walking into the bathroom but Trevene grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly.  Then smiled a weak smile and I smiled back.  Then she let me go and I walked into the bathroom to where I would now cry to myself about what I just did…

***************

Jin and Hwoarang were over at the dorm later on awaiting my return with Julia from the airport.  It was just about 10:30 pm when I had met up with Julia in the airport.  Julia had gone to London to go see Steve, her boyfriend of almost three years.  I didn't tell her anything about what had happened last night after she had left and when Jin came over.  She had asked," What happened between you and Jin?"

I replied, "We talked.  That's about it." 

We were in a cab on our way back to Mishima College.  The cab driver put on the radio and the song that was tuned on the radio really made me sick.

_  Steal Away.  Steal Away.  Before a day, we'll never say._

_    We should of left, much more soon_

_    Then we will share a room._

_   When we make love? All damn day_

_   Steal Away. _

I still had tears in my eyes but I didn't dare release them in front of Julia or else she would be asking so many questions that I would have to run away from her.  All I did was stare out the window most of the time we were in the car.  Of course Julia spoke anyway knowing how quiet I was.

"Christie?" I looked at her.  "What's the matter? You look depressed."

The word _depressed _really makes me want to cry now.  "I'm fine.  I just ate something that didn't agree with me that's all."

Yeah.  That's what it felt like.  I had a really bad feeling in my stomach now and knowing that Jin and Hwoarang were waiting for me at the dorm awaiting my arrival really made me sick.  I really hope that this can all be talked out…

We arrived at the dorm at a quarter to nine.  Julia took her luggage out of the car and I paid the cab driver.  Then we headed upstairs to the third floor, room 320.  On the way up I had to stop on the second floor.  I felt so sick for some reason, like I was going to throw up.  Julia put down her luggage and held my back and looked down at me.  

"Are you alright?" 

I forced myself up and looked at her.  "I'm…fine." I lied.  I really felt like throwing up all over the staircase.  Nausea washed over my whole body.  But I fought it and continued to walk up the staircase.  I really felt sick once we got into the dorm room and ended up running into the bathroom and slamming the door.  

"Christie thanks a lot for helping ME!" Julia screamed as she came in through the door ready to fall over from all the luggage that she had.  She realized that I was in the bathroom when she seen that Trevene was sitting on the couch and Hwoarang and Jin helped her with the luggage.  

"Thanks guys.  Put it in the room over there, thanks," she said pointing to the room on the left.  She then sat next to Trevene who had a worried look on her face.  "What's the matter with Christie.  She was about to keel over on the staircase.  I'm worried."

"So am I," said Trevene in a low voice…so low that Julia's heart skipped a beat.  Trevene decided to change the subject for a minute.  "How was your trip?  You didn't stay as long as I thought you were." 

Julia shrugged.  "When I got there Steve was about to leave to come back to Japan tomorrow.  So now he has a fight here in about a month and he needs to make himself at home for a while."

Trevene pointed at the television.  "Yeah, I know.  The fight has been advertising for a while now." All Julia did was sigh and watched as the boys sat back down on the couch waiting for me to come out.  I on the other hand was still in the bathroom throwing up yesterday's dinner.  When I finally came out, everyone stared at me with a look of concern or a blank look.

"What?" I asked sitting on the couch next to Trevene.  

Trevene looked at me with a really concerned look.  "Are you okay? You were in there for a while." _Could they have heard me throwing up?_

I looked at the floor, but I still had tears in my eyes and they just wouldn't go away.  "I'm okay.  Really."

Hwoarang sucked his teeth.  "No, I don't think you are.  You're always saying that. I spoke to you on the phone today and you sounded like you were crying a river and now you ran into the bathroom just now letting out yesterday's lunch.  What's up Christie?  You can tell us."  

Maybe.  But I don't know whether I can handle the fact that Julia knows about everything that is going on.  She would probably tell the whole school that I was seeing two men at the same time.  But I guess I would have to take that chance now that Julia knows what is actually going on.  "Hwoarang, I'm okay.  What happened yesterday was just a—"

"_What_ happened yesterday?" asked Julia.  She was long at me with a look of concern as she pushed up her glasses with her middle finger.  I licked my lips and suddenly I felt the tears stream down my face.  _Why does this feel so bad? Why does it have to feel so bad now, but it felt so good just last night.   _I looked over to Jin and seen that he was staring at the door as everyone else stared at me.  "Me and Jin—"

_"We fucked last night,"_ Jin said in a harsh whisper.  

"What?" she asked with a blank look on her face.

He said it again in a harsh whisper that made him feel bad now.  _"We fucked last night."_

Julia stared at him for a moment then looked at me.  _"You two had sex?"_ She asked looking at me.  I nodded.  "But you two just met didn't you? And besides Christie how will Eddy react?"

I stared at her.  "Eddy won't know about this."

"He'll certainly find out.  When he does he won't take it very lightly either."  

I clenched my teeth together.  She was saying things to me that I already knew.  I knew he wasn't going to be with me once he found this out, but also that Jin probably won't be with me much longer either.

Julia now focused on Jin.  "And what about you? You and Xiao have had a relationship for two years and now you do this to her? You two are sick—"

"You're sick.  You come here thinking that you know everything there is to know.  We didn't do this on purpose.  This was all a mistake.  This wasn't supposed to happen last night.  _WHY DO YOU THINK WE FEEL BAD ABOUT IT NOW?"_ Jin was screaming.  I had never seen him like that before.  He's usually aloof at a moment like this.  The sound of his voice made Hwoarang, Trevene and I cringe.  

"Jin don't scream at her like that," I said silently and he turned to face me.  My tear-streaked face was now full of fear.  He didn't scream at me though but just sat down and looked at a now petrified Julia.  I bit my bottom lip to keep from going off.  I felt sick to my stomach again.  I put my knees to my stomach to keep my stomach settled but it really didn't help.  I was getting light headed and I was ready to faint.  I put my head on the armrest of the couch and looked up.  I could over hear Hwoarang and Trevene talking about the situation and Jin and Julia joining in.  I felt so out of it.  I passed out, hitting the floor with a thud but no one heard me fall.

"I hope you didn't hurt her."

"Julia she said I didn't and I would never hurt a female for no reason at all."

"That's what they all say Jin.  You better hope to God that you didn't hurt her."

Jin got up.  "Or else what are you going to do? Tell Eddy?! _Eddy won't do anything because I didn't hurt Christie!"_

"Where the hell is Eddy.  Eddy hasn't been seen since yesterday morning?" He turned to Trevene.  "Trevene do you know? Maybe Christie might have told you."

"No, I don't.  Christie where is Eddy anyway?" Trevene asked looking at me.  She looked at me on the floor and screamed.  Suddenly everyone stopped screaming and ran over to me.  Jin and Hwoarang put me on the couch and seen if I was breathing.  Once they knew that I was breathing Trevene ran to call the ambulance.  Hwoarang and Jin tended to me on the couch and Julia turned the other way and started to panic and cry.  Trevene shakily picked up the phone and dialed 911.  

"Christie?" Jin yelled trying to wake me up.  Hwoarang shook me to get me up but it was not use.  "She fainted," he said looking at Trevene.  Trevene was now screaming into the receiver.  Jin and Hwoarang were fighting back tears while Julia was now slumped down onto her knees crying into her hands.  Trevene put down the phone and looked to the floor.  Then she walked over to me and all three of them looked at me…    

_TBC_   


	4. Chapter 4

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

Chapter 4 

It was 2:00 am when I was settled into a room at the hospital and given something to eat.  I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I knew that I was worn out from all the drugs they had given me to help me relax.  I was located on the fourth floor next to the elevators and as of right now I had my own room there were no roommates.  I felt a little better but not too much better.  I still had a little nausea but that was about it for right now.

I looked around to see Trevene cuddled up in Hwoarang's arms sleeping with Julia's head on Hwoarang's shoulder drifting off to sleep.  Jin on the other hand was on his cell phone talking to Ling telling her that something happened and that he was in the hospital all while sitting right next to me.  

"I'm fine but one of Hwoarang's friends is in the hospital and I am seeing that she is okay."  _Yeah, now I'm one of Hwoarang's friends.  _He also didn't bother to tell her that we slept together last night either.  _That was the medicine talking.  Of course he wouldn't tell her that!_ I watched as he hung up the phone.  He then looked at me and smiled.  "Hey," he said in a low whisper.  I waved at him.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled now.  "Better.  All I remember is you, Hwoarang, Trevene and Julia arguing.  And I think you or Julia was asking me questions."

"It was Julia.  Can't stand her.  She's forever meddling in people's affairs.  I'm surprised that she didn't fuck up her own affair." 

I held in my laugh.  "Hey," I began, "that's my friend you're talking about." 

He hugged me.  "I'm sorry.  It's just that I really don't like people like that."

"I know how you feel." My smile quickly faded.  "Jin?" He looked at me, his smile quickly fading as well.

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to tell Ling about what happened that night?"

He grew silent…so silent that it scared me.  "Jin?"

"No I didn't.  When Hwoarang and I left your room at five that morning, I felt like I did something wrong.  Hwoarang and I ended up at our dorm room and we went into our own rooms not saying a word.  We were really tired that night and I guess he did as much with Trevene as I had did with you." He paused to take a breath.  "But when I sat on my bed, I wanted to call Ling up and tell her everything.  I was really unsure about myself at that time and I really thought that I really rushed trying to be with you although I knew you had a boyfriend."

Now is the time that I felt tears coming on again.  "This is why I felt so sick.  All of these emotions that you give and I get screamed and yelled at by my friends and their boyfriends and shit.  I just can't take all of this abuse."

Jin looked at me and grabbed my hand squeezing it slightly.  "Hwoarang yelled at me as well.  He thought that wasn't the way to win you over."

I narrowed my eyes at him.  _"Win me over?"_

He sighed and got up still holding my hand.  "When I first seen you with Eddy…I thought that he wasn't right for you.  I wanted you…but I didn't want to give up Ling either.  At the time that I seen you in the hallway, I really had more feelings for you."

"I thought you didn't see me that time I looked at you in the hallway?"

"I did.  I didn't want Ling anymore; she was really starting to get on my nerves.  But I wanted to make sure that I could have you first.  I didn't want to just see if I could get into your pants…ask Hwoarang.  That's not me at all."

I turned my head to see Hwoarang stretching, ready to get up from the nap that he had.  Trevene was now on the armrest of her chair sleeping, her arms supporting her.  Julia was sprawled out on two chairs now sleeping.  Hwoarang looked at us with a blank look.  "What? Did I miss something?"

I shook my head.  "No you didn't.  Ummm, we were just talking." 

"Well fill me in," he said picking up Trevene's head and putting her head on his shoulder.  

"That's what I want him to do too," I said looking back at Jin.

"What do you mean?" Hwoarang stared at me blankly.

"He said that he wanted to win me over.  He was explaining what that meant though.  He wasn't done explaining."

Jin looked at Hwoarang, then looked at me again.  "I really like you Christie, but I want to make sure that I can have you to myself is all."

Hwoarang looked at Jin.  "You really like her, but the thing is…you can't have her without fighting Eddy.  Eddy won't give her up without a fight." 

I frowned for a minute.  "If you didn't want Ling anymore you should have broke up with her." I was really starting to feel that I should have never taken this plan to _'Steal Away,' _into action in the first place.  This has really gotten me sick and I just started seeing him the other day.  I had to think that me being sick is something else…like pregnancy.  I don't think that's it though.

Hwoarang looked at me and smiled.  "You scared us for a minute there sick ling." I laughed.  _Yeah I scared myself too._  But I turned back to Jin and looked at him.  "If you really wanted this to work, then you should have broke up with her."

"Would you have broken up with Eddy is the point?" That question I couldn't answer.  I would have to think long and hard for that answer, and the answer was something that I didn't have.  

But Hwoarang knew how to cover for me.  "I know how she feels.  She didn't get tired of Eddy yet but she has found someone else that cares for her as well.  But she wouldn't dream of leaving Eddy.  She feels that she can have two people and love them equally."

Jin listened to him still looking at me.  He never let go of my hand.  "Is that how you feel Christie?" _I thought Hwoarang was my savior for a second there, but now I feel like he made the problem worse._  I really didn't want to answer that question but Jin was hovering over me, awaiting an answer from me.  I had to say something…

"Yes, Jin that is how I feel." His eyes looked as if they were ready to swallow me whole.  I really felt bad about saying that but I didn't want to lie to him.  If I lied to him that would have just made the whole situation worse.  "Well if that's how you feel."

"Jin, don't feel bad." I said feeling him let go of my hand.  "Jin, I really want to make it work between us but I don't want anyone to get hurt.  If I became your girlfriend and you broke up with Ling, I still wouldn't only be yours.  Eddy would still be in love with me as I am with him." Jin turned and faced the door and grabbed his brown suede coat that matched his brown suede boats and was ready to walk out the door until he heard Hwoarang just began to talk.  

"Is he?" Hwoarang asked looking at me blankly.  

I looked at him.  "What do you mean?"

"He hasn't called you since Friday night to see how you were doing and when Jin and I seen him the other day he said nothing about you and he knew that you were across the street.  I'm starting to think twice about Eddy myself.  He seems to lie all the time now to keep from hiding something."

I felt tears run down my eyes.  That really explains why he hasn't come to see me the past few days.  Now it was Jin's turn to tell me not to feel bad.  But he grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it again like he did before.  It hurt to know that Eddy ignored me and that his friend Hwoarang had to have to tell me.

"He telling the truth Jin?" I asked Jin who was looking down at me the whole time Hwoarang had spoke.

Jin hesitated to answer for a moment but then he nodded.  "Yes Christie.  That's the way he's been acting for a week but he tried to play it off like he wasn't."

He clenched my teeth together.  _"This is the shit that makes me sick like this and all stressed out.  Why does this shit happen to me?"_

Hwoarang cringed at my voice.  He never had heard me speak like that and when I did it scared him.  The sudden jolt woke up Trevene.  "Whuh?"   

Hwoarang put Trevene's head back on his shoulder.  "Shhhh, it's alright.  Go back to sleep now." She didn't bother to fight him and drifted back to sleep in a matter of seconds.  After putting her back to sleep Hwoarang looked back up at Jin and me again and then there was silence for a while.  

I looked at the clock.  It was almost _5:00 am._  "I don't think that the doctor is going to let me out of the hospital for school this morning.  So I guess all of you should go home and get some sleep." I wiped the tears from my eyes.  

"You sure Christie?" asked Jin as he held onto my hand.  

I nodded.  "I'm sure.  I really want you two to actually go and get some rest as well as the girls.  I don't want them to wake up with cricks in their necks.  Do you have any money for cab fare?"

Hwoarang nodded.  Then he picked up Trevene and places her in his arms.  "We'll be fine Christie, you just get some rest okay?" I nodded and watched as Jin did the same to Julia but not before putting his coat on and walked they both walked out of the open door.  I slumped down in my hospital bed and began to cry.  All of this is happening so fast.  Jin seems to really be in love with me and Eddy seems to be falling out of love with me.  This is the stress that I can't take.  I called the nurse and asked if I can see a doctor to know how I am doing…

************

"Hey Christie girl! How's it going?" Christie asked as she and Hwoarang walked into the hospital room after classes were over.  I didn't want to look at them.  I was disgusted and quite scared of what was just told to me just earlier today but I was planning on hiding it.  I pretended to be okay but they could sense that something was wrong.  

"What's up Christie?" asked Trevene as she sat in the chair next to me.  She could see that I had done some crying again but I tried to hide it by wiping my face.  She knew something was wrong but she didn't say anything about it.  

"Nothing.  Just since something really emotional on television that's all," I lied but not very smoothly.  

"Really? Was it 'All my Children' or 'The New TNN?'" Hwoarang joked and let out a hardy laugh.  I looked at him and smiled.  Even if I was crying he would cheer me up with his stupid little jokes.  

"All my Children," I joked back.  Hwoarang took a seat in front of my bed and propped his feet on my bed.  "Hey! This isn't a foot stool for your feet boy," I said jokingly as I kicked his feet down.  

"Sure it is," he said but instead of putting his feet back up he came up to me and began tickling me.  Then Trevene jumped into it and now he was tickling both Trevene and me.  There was a lot of screaming coming from our room but I really didn't care.  It felt good to laugh for once out of these three days of torment, but I began to wonder where Jin was. 

Hwoarang had stopped after a little while and I decided to take this opportunity to ask about Jin.  "Where's Jin? Isn't he out now too?"  

"He went back to the dorm for a minute.  I guess he'll be here any second now.  He said if he doesn't make it then he went to Ling's and they had another massive fight or he broke up with her."

I gave him a look.  "Yeah, right Hwoarang."

He laughed.  "Okay, okay.  He was supposed to call my cell after class but he never did.  Maybe he had something to do."

I laughed along with him and Trevene hit Hwoarang with the pillow.  He grabbed Trevene and threw her down on top of me making sure not to hurt us.  He then pinned her to me and we both were screaming to let her go.  I had never felt this much excitement in a long time.  Eddy never really does this kind of thing unless he's in a good mood and really that's rare.  Hwoarang and Trevene on the other hand play like this all the time and they never really care who sees it either.  They really make a cute couple.  For some reason I like him out of all of the boyfriends that Trevene has had because he cares for her friends and he cares for her as well.  

Hwoarang's cell phone began to ring while he had us both pinned and he was still laughing as he let us go.  We were both laughing as well but not as much as he was.  Then Hwoarang pulled his cell from out of his pocket and looked at it.  

"Christie it's your knight in shining armor," he said looking at the caller id.

I raised an eyebrow.  "If it's Jin ask him where he's been."

Hwoarang shook his head.  "Why don't you ask him," he asked handing me the cell phone.  I flipped the phone open and pressed the call button.  

Then I answered the phone.  "Hello?"

"Hey Christie.  How are you feeling?" asked Jin in his regular husky voice.

"I'm doing much better, thanks," I said smiling through the receiver.  "Hwoarang here was actually entertaining us." Hwoarang looked at me and began to blush as Trevene laughed at him.

"Hwoarang is always a joker.  So anyway I'll be there in about five minutes okay.  I just have to pay the cab driver and then I'll be upstairs in a minute."

"Okay." 

"Bye Christie," he said in a sexy voice that made me laugh.

"Bye Mr. Kazama," I said in a sexy voice right back to him.  Then I hung up the phone and handed it back to Hwoarang.  Hwoarang sat down and put it back in his pocket.  Then he looked at me and smiled.  "What were you sounded so sexy about?" I blushed while Trevene was now looking at me with a curious look.  "You two are doing something again when you get out of the hospital?"

I shook my head.  "If you have to know nosey we were just joking with each other.  He will be here in a few minutes after he pays the cab driver."  Hwoarang and Trevene nodded.  

It wasn't long before Jin came walking the door, he and Hwoarang looking like twins.  They both had on red pants with matching red suede shoes and a white shirt.  Both had on a gold name chain and gold rings on there fingers.  Today was their day to look good but don't ask me why.  Jin walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.  "What have you been doing?" he asked holding my hand.

I smiled at him.  "Just sitting here laughing at Hwoarang."

"Everyone loves to laugh at Hwoarang.  Instead of going to college for art I should be going to clown school." All of us started to laugh at Hwoarang.  

"To tell you the truth you would actually make a good clown."

"Christie you are _so_ funny.  You should be a comedian." 

Jin decided to change the subject.  "So what did the doctor say about you?"

Hwoarang and Trevene started their "Yeahs" and "Rights" while I stared at all of them with a now serious face.  I really didn't want to tell them what the doctor said so I decided to make something up.  I don't really think that they could handle the truth and to tell you the truth I don't think I could handle the truth.

"The doctor said that it was just stress and I should be able to go home today." 

Trevene sighed with relief.  "Damn girl.  We thought it was something worse like you getting some type of disease or something." 

I laughed at her.  "Yeah well, it's not.  I just had some stress that I needed to get rid of." Trevene got up off of the bed and walked over to Hwoarang while we all watched the doctor come in.  The doctor felt my head before asking me," How are you today Ms. Monteiro?"

"I'm doing much better." I looked at her as she began to take the I.V. out of my hand."

"Excited about going home today?" she asked now pressing a tissue to my slightly bleeding hand.

I smiled.  "Yeah.  Now I can get back to studying."

Jin and Hwoarang laughed.  "Studying what? Schoolwork or boys?" 

I shot them both a look that stopped them from talking.  She then said to me," Your clothes were washed and dried during your stay.  I will get them for you in a minute.  Right now you can start to get together what you need before you leave."

Trevene put her hands on her hips.  "Why didn't you tell us that you were going to come home earlier? We could have had everything ready for you already."

I shrugged.  "Guess I forgot." She punched me playfully and then mouthed to me _I'mma get you when we get home.  _The doctor came back to my room a few minutes later with my clothes and my shoes and wished for me to feel better.  Then I looked at Jin and Hwoarang.  "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"I have to change now.  Don't you know it's rude to watch me dress?"

Jin shrugged.  "It's not like I didn't see you—"

Hwoarang pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind him.  As I dressed Trevene looked at the television.  "Don't you get any good channels in this hospital?"

I shrugged.  "I don't have a good room." She started to laugh. 

************** 

It didn't take me too long to get dressed and by time we got outside Hwoarang and Jin had already flagged down a cab.  As we got in Hwoarang told the cab driver where to go.  Jin let Trevene and me in first and then Hwoarang sat next to Trevene.  Jin then got in on the other side so he can sit next to me.  For the first part of the ride Jin held me close to him.  My mind once again began to whirl.  He was beginning to be affectionate again and that was something that I didn't need right now.  Hwoarang was doing the same thing to Trevene except for now they were off and on kissing each other.  Nothing was said in the car there was just action and movement.

Jin looked down at me but I wasn't paying any attention to him.  I was looking out the window wondering about what the doctor told me.  _I would think that you may be pregnant but it's too early to tell.  I will ask that you make an appointment to come and see me in a month or two.  I want to see if you really are and if you are how your progress is doing._  I didn't believe her.  I didn't believe I was pregnant and I forced myself to believe that it was stress.  Jin kissed my cheek, knocking me out of my thoughts.  I looked up at him and he bent down to kiss me.  As his lips touched mine I decided to just go with it.  I really didn't care too much for reality right now and all I cared for was for his touch.  __

It's hard to think that Eddy really doesn't care too much for me anymore, but really I don't care.  I have Jin now to ease my pain and take me away from all of this.  Although Ling Xiaoyu is our obstacle, we can both overcome that obstacle.  I'm not too sure whether we will be together long or he will go back to Ling right now, but all I care about now is this right here.  Jin's soft lips touching mine and the both of us surrounded by each other's warmness…I really don't care too much about anything else right now and I don't think I ever will with Jin around…

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

A/N: I know that Christie Monteiro is OOC, but I really thought that she was the right character to narrate this fanfic.  Eddy will be in this and the up coming chapters as well as Julia and Steve.  I said that Nina wouldn't play a part in this because she is in her own series.  Sorry to disappoint you Nina fans.  If you Nina fans want to read about Nina, you need to read my fanfic Cold-Hearted.  That is in Nina's perspective.

I also know that this is a humorous soap-opera fanfic.  There really isn't that much humor in it after chapter 2 but I assure you that there will be more humor where I can fit some humor in it.  As for Christie and Jin, you must read on to find out what will happen between them and Ling Xiaoyu will be in this fic sooner than you think.  Just quit asking questions and read it…and remember to review it on www.fanfiction.net instead of e-mailing me.  E-mail your reviews and comments to me only if you can't get into Fanfiction.net.       

Chapter 5 

It has been two months since my trip to the hospital.  Off and on I have been throwing up and still I force myself to think that it is stress but I know that it isn't.  I rarely get light headed and dizzy like I have before but now I know for sure that I am pregnant.  I don't know how many months pregnant but by the look of my stomach I haven't been pregnant for that long.  My stomach has bulged a little but not too much.  I wear sweatshirts now to cover that up, but I still haven't told anybody about it.  I thought about seeing my doctor but I'm still not too sure.  How much I didn't want to believe that I was pregnant but now I know that reality has kicked in…and that I _am_ pregnant.

I was in the dorm room sitting on the couch watching television while Trevene was in her room sleeping.  I was so surprised at the sudden thought that I was pregnant that I couldn't really sleep.  I was scared.  I didn't really know what to do.  The thoughts in my head were either getting an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption.  I really wasn't too sure about anything right now and I didn't know whether I was going to be sure about it either.

The doorbell head rang as the television show I was watching went on commercial.  As I got up to get the door, Trevene started to curse and scream about the door waking her up.  I shook my head and laughed while going to answer the door.   I looked out the peephole to see Jin and Hwoarang standing there.  I opened the door to let them in and to my surprise Jin had a gift for me.  "Hey Jin, Hwoarang."

Jin hugged me.  "Hey.  How are you feeling?" 

_Like shit right about now.  _"I'm feeling all right but I could feel a little better." 

He handed me a small gifted that was all wrapped up.  "This is for you." 

I smiled and snatched if from his hand.  He laughed as I struggled to get it open while Hwoarang locked the door.  When it was open I ran over to the couch and propped myself down.  I look to see that he brought me an expensive gold chain.  The chain mesmerized me.  I stared as Jin put the chain around my neck for me and then I turned around and kissed him.  

Hwoarang laughed.  "Oh so you two are officially together, huh?"

Jin and I nodded.  Well it felt good to be with Jin.  Jin actually had his temper in check and for some reason I never worried when I was with him.  Eddy had moved back to Brazil because of a dire emergency and he failed to mention it to anyone.  He called Hwoarang the other day and told him where he was and Hwoarang nearly cursed him out.  There's big brother Hwoarang helping me out.  Jin and Ling had broken up a week ago but ever since they had broken up Ling has been giving me dirty looks and she has been stuffing threatening letters in Jin's locker.  One read:

Kazama, you can't get rid of me but for so long.  I'll have you back and as for that bitch Christie…I have something for her.

_~Ling_

She even signed her name.  _What a dumb bitch.  _Well I really don't have to worry about her…I have to worry about what's happening to me now…this baby, Jin and the truth.  Watching what happens when I tell Jin that I am pregnant and having to tell Eddy too.  I really want to keep this from Eddy, but I really don't know if I can.  I guess I can keep this a secret for a little while longer…right?

I answered Hwoarang's question.  "Yeah.  Since Eddy wanted to be a bitch and not tell anyone he was moving back to Brazil and not even that but not telling me that he didn't want to be with me anymore either."

Hwoarang looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  "What makes you think that he doesn't want to be your boyfriend anymore?"

I stared at him.  "You can't see it? The sudden moving away and the ignorance, bad attitude as well as him ignoring me…what is there not to tell?"  

He nodded.  He could see that I was right about that.  Suddenly we heard Trevene walk out of her room all grumpy and looking scary.  We totally forgot that she was in there.  When she caught sight of Hwoarang and Jin she ran right back into her room and shut the door.  Guess she thought that Hwoarang and Jin looked horrible today…

I sat on the couch and turned off the television as she followed me and held me close to him, nibbling my ear.  Hwoarang smiled at the two of us.  I guess her really thought that we made a good couple.  Trevene ended up coming out the room less than a minute later with her hair in a ponytail but she still had her pajamas on. Hwoarang picked her up and started to swing her around in the air.  She giggled and swore at him about twenty times and then he put her down.

It was when Hwoarang had put Trevene down that I had remembered that I had a doctors appointment today at _2:50 pm.  _I cursed under my breath and then I looked at the clock.  It was already two.  "Damn," I cursed as I ran to get my shoes and socks.  

"What?" asked Trevene whom Hwoarang was holding.  

"I have a doctors appointment at _2:50_ today and I totally forgot." I had just slipped my other shoe on and I ran to get my purse.  

"How could you forget something like that?" asked Jin looking at me amused.  He watched as I looked through each of my five purses for my id as well as my pass to the clinic.  Once I found the right purse I was ready to run out the door, but I remembered I forgot something.

I ran over to Jin and kissed him.  "Bye, Jin." I waved at Trevene and Hwoarang and flew out the door in a hurry.

*************

The wait to see the doctor seemed like forever but it was the only thing I could do.  As I waited, I seen children as young as nine months in the waiting room with their parents waiting to see the doctor.  Blood pressure as well as well as height and weight was already taken so it won't take that long in the doctors' office.  One couple caught my attention while I was waiting to see my doctor.  The couple seemed to be as young as I was.  The mother was holding their two-month-old baby boy.  All three of them looked like a really great family.  I couldn't help but wonder whether Jin and I would make a great family like that as well…but then again we may not even be a family if I don't tell him the truth.

I was so wrapped up in the little family that I didn't hear my doctor call my name.  "Christie Monteiro?"

I quickly looked at the doctor and responded by getting up and walking over to her.  "How are you today, Christie?" asked the doctor as we walked to her office.  

"Good," I responded. 

Once we got to the doctors' office I had to change into an open back hospital gown.  Once that was done I had to wait for the doctor to come back who took forever and during that time I decided to just sit there and look around her room.  I looked at the different family photos of her and her three children as well as the photos of other patients that she has had.

Once she got back she sat down in the doctors' chair and was ready to begin.  She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and asked, "Are we ready to begin?"

I shrugged.  "Either now or never." I watched as she pulled out her stethoscope and began with my heartbeat first.  She moved it around my chest first, telling me to breathe deep breaths in and out.  Then after that she moved it over to my back telling me to do the same as before.  

"Okay, your heartbeat sounds good." Next she checked my ears and my eyes, making sure that they were okay.  Surprisingly she was done with that pretty quickly.  Now was the part that I couldn't face.  Her checking my stomach to see how far along I am in my pregnancy.  I lied down on the table slowly and took a deep breath waiting for her to probe my stomach made for two.

Her fingertips pressed into the sides of my stomach first, then the middle.  Then she looked up at me with a smile.  _Please tell me that I'm not pregnant._  "Christie, I hope you know that you are three months pregnant."

_Three months?! That can't be right…_ "Three months?"

The doctor stared at me puzzled.  "Yes, three months.  Were you given another calculation?"

I nodded.  "Yes.  I thought that I was two months pregnant."

The doctor examined my stomach one more time before letting me sit up.  "No Christie.  I'm afraid you are three months pregnant.  You see your stomach is showing a little now meaning that you are around three or three months pregnant." The doctor started to rustle through her book with my medical records in it.  

"You see Christie, when you came to the hospital two months ago for a stress attack, not only did you have that but you also had another life that had just made one month in your stomach." _Smooth talk for a doctor._

The doctor looked at me with a look of concern.  "Aren't you happy about this."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  "Happy?! I am three months pregnant and I am in college and to top it all off I don't know who the father is!" _I just spilled my guts out to a doctor.  Now I'm going to have to go to counseling and everything else she prescribes now._

The doctor looked at me.  "Well we can help you find out who the father is if you want us to through paternity testing…"

"No!" I screamed.  "You don't need to help me with anything! I can work this out on my own." I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change.  The doctor followed me to the door of the bathroom and began to speak to me through the door. 

"Christie if you let us help you then you will be a lot happier."

"Bullshit." 

I didn't listen to anymore she had to say.  When I was done I took my purse and left, leaving the doctor standing by the hospital door.

*************

As I exited the hospital, I saw a familiar face lurking in the hospital entrance.  I wasn't too sure who it was but whoever it was I didn't want them to see me like this.  I had been crying so my face was tear-streaked, and I was really cranky.  I couldn't help my attitude…_I was three months pregnant and didn't want to believe it._  "Christie!" they yelled but I didn't stop.  I kept on walking until I reached the street corner.  Then I tried to flag down a cab but for some reason they just didn't want to stop.  

They kept on calling, so I just turned around to face them.  _"What?!"_ I yelled frustrated yet annoyed.  

"That's not a nice way to talk to your boyfriends father." I looked up to see Kazuya Mishima standing in front of me with a long black street limo and limo driver all in back of him.  I just stood there in shock…_this is the perfect time to see Jin's father, after I find out that I'm three months pregnant…and knowing that the baby may not be his._  I had started to tear up but I tried to hide it like I hide everything else.  "Christie, are you feeling all right?"

I looked at him.  "Yes, sir.  Just fine." 

He frowned.  "Okay.  How about I give you a ride back to your dorm room, hmmm?" 

I didn't refuse.  It would probably ease some tension in my bones to ride in a fancy limousine and drink some wine while Jin, Hwoarang and Trevene await my arrival.  Yeah right…during the whole ride all I thought about was the unborn baby that was making it's home in my uterus.  Man, and here I am trying to find out who the father is…Jin or Eddy.  I am pretty positive that it is Eddy's being that I am three months pregnant and not two.  But of course, I could be wrong.  Kazuya looked at me with a confused look as I stared out the window during the ride home.

"Is there something the matter, Christie?" 

I looked at him with wide eyes.  "No Mr. Mishima.  Nothing is the matter…what makes you think that?"

"For one you look as though you are going to explode and two your holding your stomach as you look out the window." _I think he knows that I am pregnant._  If Jin's father finds out that I am pregnant before Jin, then Jin really wont be able to trust me.  So I'll keep it from them both until I feel that they and everyone should know.

"I have just been feeling sick lately Mr. Mishima, that's all." I continued to look out the window.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow at me.  "Really? I guess that's why you went to the doctor, huh?" He paused for a minute, then continued.  "Jin told me about you going to the hospital about two months ago for a stress attack."

I looked at him again.  "Yes, I did."

Kazuya chuckled and now he looked out the window.  "He really cares for you.  He cares more for you than he did that Xiaoyu girl."

I stared at him once again with wide eyes.  "He…does?"

He looked at me once again and this time we were both looking at each other.  "Yes.  But don't tell the boy I said that or else he'll start crying through the receiver that he can't trust me with anything."

I laughed.  Well…Kazama cares for me.  I really need to tell him about this baby on the way…but I don't think that I can right now.  It would hurt him too much if I told him right away.  But then maybe it wouldn't.  After getting out of the limo and saying my goodbyes to Mr. Mishima, I decided to jog up the stairs to my dorm.  When I got in the dorm room, it was a full house.  Julia and Steve were there along with Jin, Hwoarang and Trevene.  Jin got up and greeted me with a kiss while Trevene pushed him out of the way to hug me.  

"What's with the full house?" I ask while getting a drink of water.  Trevene ran over to me with her Stiletto heels on, nearly breaking her neck half way there.  

"Girl, we were waiting for you to get back.  Of course we had to have a gathering and everyone had to be here." 

I stared at her for a minute.  "Why?"

She laughed hitting me hard on my back making me cough.  "Your funny." I didn't find it funny.  What made Steve come here all of a sudden?  Last thing I knew he couldn't stand to be around us and he was _too good_ for us.  I really had enough of plans being made without me as well as all this friend shit now, just because I happened to go to the hospital, what…_two months ago?!  _I decided to wait it out for a few minutes, just to see what happens.

During this little gathering, Steve made a total ass of himself thinking that he was better than everyone there.  I can't stand the fact that he even thinks that he is better than his on girlfriend, just because he is a fucking boxer.  I usually don't say good things about Julia but I really think that she could do much better.  It is really a disgusting sight to see them make-out on the couch.  Jin and Hwoarang were talking and being loud as they wanted to be while Trevene stood by the door with me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I pointed to Steve.  "What made you invite him here? He is such an asshole."

She looked at me with a dumbfounded look.  "You really have been having mood swings lately.  What's wrong with you?"

I looked at her and frowned.  _"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me! Just because I have a mood swing every once in a blue moon there has to be something wrong with me?!" _ Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at me once they heard my voice.  No I'm the center of attention…jeez why won't they just leave me alone?

"Christie?" asked Julia who was now walking over to me.  "You okay?" 

I looked at her and turned up my lip.  "I'll be fine when your asshole of a boyfriend leaves.  His conceited ass doesn't need to be here."

She put her hands on her hips and frowned.  "Christie he isn't an asshole.  You used to like him before.  What happened now?"

I frowned harder now.  _"No I didn't.  I never liked that son of a bitch! I want him out of here…there is no way I stay in here with him here!"_

Steve got up.  I guess he was going to say something smart but he realized that Jin and Hwoarang were here.  Jin and Hwoarang along with Trevene and Julia looked at me dumfounded.  They couldn't believe that I was acting this way…but I was.  I guess my hormones were raging right about now because I was ready to pick Steve up by his collar and throw him out.

"Christie, no one said you had to be here."

That did it.  I charged at Steve but was stopped by Jin's strong hands holding me back.  I was kicking, screaming and cursing at Steve while Jin held me back.  Steve grabbed his things and his girl and got ready to go but I wasn't done with him yet.  I let myself free of Jin's grasp and attacked Steve from behind making him fall on the floor face first.  Then I started to punch him in the head constantly, my hits making him bruise and bleed.  Trevene pulled Julia back as Hwoarang and Jin tried to pull me off of him but I wouldn't let go.  I grabbed onto Steve's sweater and continued to beat him upside the head he now screaming and hollering for me to stop.  I was screaming and hollering for Jin and Hwoarang to let go and they were grunting while trying to get me to get off of him.  

They finally got me off of him after about five minutes of pulling.  Steve got up and held his head while stumbling on his feet.  Julia ran over to Steve and looked at the back of his head.  

"There is no way you can fight tomorrow.  She really did damage."

Steve couldn't really hear her because he was seeing stars himself.  Jin held on to my waist as he tried to keep me from attacking Steve again and Hwoarang tended to Trevene who was frustrated and crying right about now.  I was kicking Jin in his shins as he tried to pick me up and keep me from hitting the floor but I kicked him really hard in his right knee, which sent him crumbling down to the floor in pain.  That gave me a chance to run for Steve again but this time Hwoarang caught me and wouldn't let me go.  Trevene hurriedly got Steve and Julia out the door while Hwoarang held me.  

Once they were out the door, Hwoarang let me go.  "Damn, Christie! What the _fuck _is wrong with you?!"

It turned to face him.  "He is!" I screamed, pointing to the door.  I watched as Hwoarang went to help Jin up, who was holding his knee in pain on the floor.  Jin and Hwoarang's clothes both had footprints on them and Trevene was hysterical.  Reality finally hit me…I don't need this baby.  If it causes this much trouble then I don't need this baby.

Hwoarang helped Jin to the couch while Trevene went to get him an ice pack.  "Christie, those mood swings have got to go," Jin said while holding his knee in agony.  

I looked to the floor.  _"Now you're ashamed?!"_ asked Hwoarang sitting on the couch, exhausted.

I stared at him.  "I need to tell you something…all of you."

Hwoarang frowned.  _"The hell you do! All that shit that you just unleashed was uncalled for.  What?! The doctor gave you some medicine or something?!"_

"Would you just listen to me?!"

Trevene walked over and handed Jin the ice pack as Jin pulled up his pants leg.  "We are but your not saying anything," she said watching Jin put on the ice pack.  

"Christie I don't know how much more of that shit I can take." Jin said cringing as he put the cold ice pack on his knee.  "Anymore of that and I won't have a knee."

I clenched my teeth together then screamed, _"I'm pregnant!"_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

Chapter 6 

"You're what?" Jin, Hwoarang and Trevene asked simultaneously while looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  

"I'm…pregnant," I repeated myself.  I watched as all of them stared at me with their mouths wide open.  I guess none of them knew what to say…I really didn't know what to say either.  I kept this pregnancy from them for three months.  

"How long have you been, you know…. pregnant?" asked Jin as he stared at me in awe.  

I looked to my stomach and held my hand to it.  "Two months."

_"Two months?!"_ everyone said in unison.  I looked at them once again to see that each of them had an eyebrow raised and stared at me as if I was some weird woman from the planet Venus. 

I nodded.  _Yeah…but not two, three months._  "Damn Christie.  No wonder you're wearing those big ass sweatshirts.  I thought that shit was for fashion." Hwoarang was always into fashion.  

I looked to the floor.  "Who's baby is it Christie?" asked Jin as he rested his back on the arm rest.

"What?" I asked in a dumb tone.

He frowned.  "I'm not joking.  Whose baby is it? Mine or Eddy's?"

I bit my bottom lip.  I really didn't want to say Eddy's, but it was his child.  Jin wasn't going to be a father although I really wanted him to be the father of my baby.  "Yours," I lied.  That was stupid.  When he finds out that it isn't his he'll never trust nor forgive me ever again.  

He smiled a bit though despite my lie.  "Are you sure?" he asked.

Once again I lied as I nodded.  I hate this…and I know his is going to hate me for lying to him in the future. Hwoarang obviously was happy about it and so was Trevene because they were running around the dorm screaming, "I'mma aunt," and "I'mma uncle," and not once thinking about the noise level.  I on the other hand wanted to lie down on a bed and cry…cry until I became dehydrated.  I lied to the man that I had feelings about, and I decided to cheat in the man that I was in love with.  Eddy may have left, but I know if he decides to come back anytime in the future and see me with _Jin_ of all people, then he would really have a fit _of rage._

Jin started to smile now.  He didn't smile a little smile but a very wide smile that caught my attention.  "I'm going to be a father," he said in a low whisper looking at me with bright eyes while he repeated, "I'm going to be a father." 

I walked over to him and sat down next to him.  Trevene and Hwoarang were now taking seats next to us as we all hugged each other and smiled.  Jin held me tight as I held onto Hwoarang and Trevene, and we never let each other go.  The thought that we all were going to be a happy family really made me happy…but I had to get it straight that Jin wasn't the father and he was going to find out.

Hwoarang looked up for a minute.  "There's not doubt that Jin isn't the father…you're two months pregnant.  Right Christie?"

I looked up, Jin still holding me as we stared at him with one eyebrow raised.  "We've established that Hwoarang." He gave a really crooked smile as he looked back at Trevene who was trying to hold in a laugh.  I might as well enjoy this moment while I can because I won't be enjoying this pregnancy for long…

*************

Jin was sleeping while his bruised knee sat on the coffee table next to the couch.  I was sitting on the other side of him on the couch just thinking and wondering about my unborn baby.  Hwoarang and Trevene went out to celebrate my pregnancy by going to a fancy restaurant but I decided to stay behind.  Jin couldn't go because of his knee and the least I could do to make it up to him was to help him out.  Well I did do this to him.  

I watched as Jin rested peacefully on the couch.  His chest moved up and down and his hands were placed at his sides while one leg rested on the couch and the bruised leg on the coffee table.  My eyes started to water, as I couldn't believe I lied to a man that hates deception.  Maybe he'll forgive me if he really loves me…right? Who the fuck am I kidding.  He won't forgive me because I am nothing but a childish fool believing that a lie would actually make things right.  

I sighed as I got up off the couch.  

"Christie?" _Damn it if I woke up Jin._  I really am fucked up right now and I need something to help me relax.

"Sorry Jin, I didn't mean to wake you," I assured him as I got up to go to my room. 

"You didn't wake me." He held his hand out to me and I turned around to face him.  I took his hand and kissed it.  He then pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my lips.  I didn't let go of that kiss.  I wanted to escape once again.  That kiss felt like a drug and I was addicted to it…addicted to him.  I ran my hands up his shirt while he did the same to me.  His hands stopped on my growing stomach.  My hands stopped roaming as his warm hands probed that area.  He kept his hand there for a while as I broke the kiss and arched my head back.  

He removed my shirt and pressed his lips against the area now, making me moan and shudder.  I dropped my hands to my sides as his lips slid from the center of my stomach to the side.  Jin was making sure that this baby was _his_ and only _his_.  He started to plant kisses on my stomach while moving up to my chest but then disappointingly, he stopped.

My head flung up quickly.  "Why did you stop?"

He looked up at me and smiled.  "I don't want to go too far with you since your pregnant and all." 

I growled.  I wanted to feel his touch so badly I missed it so much.  I just wanted to feel it one more time before my stomach grew to be the size of a watermelon.  "Jin I really want you," I said pulling at his shirt collar.  Jin laughed as he looked down at his growing erection, but he still didn't go on.

"I can't Christie."

_"Why?!"_

"Because I am injured," he said pointing to his knee.  

I sank down into the couch.  My hopes for getting to feel his presence inside of me wasn't going to happen anytime soon so I grabbed my shirt and put it back on.  He started to chuckle as I pulled my shirt over me and snatched the remote from out of his hand.

_"What the hell is so funny?"_ I asked in a menacing undertone while staring at the television screen.  He didn't reply.  He just kept looking at me laughing…it seemed eerie but I guess it didn't faze me any.  

Now he decided to answer.  "You look so cute sitting there sulking like a six year old.  Did you do this to Eddy when he didn't want to give you any?"

I turned up my lip and stared at him.  I was trying to keep from laughing but it didn't work.  I laughed so hard it sounded like I was coughing.  He started to laugh at me while I laughed.  Then I stopped and answered his question.  "No, actually, he wanted sex more than I did.  I guess I want it so bad now because I know I won't get it again until three weeks after the baby is born."

That's when Jin stared at me with a horrified look on his face.  _"Three weeks after the baby is born?!" _he gasped.  I nodded while looking at him giving me this horrified look.  I guess he couldn't take the fact that he wouldn't be getting anymore for a while…and I mean a long while.  

I looked at him trying not to laugh.  "See, I told you to finish what you started, hurt leg or not.  I am two months pregnant now.  If you actually do this now, there will be no affect at all and of course we both will get something." I winked at him.  His horrified look started to go away and he wasted no time joining me in a mid-afternoon snack… 

************

"Didn't you tell Steve that I was coming over tomorrow?" Hwoarang asked Julia on speakerphone in a low voice, trying not to wake Jin and me up.  He didn't realize that although I had my eyes closed, I could hear everything.  Jin on the other hand was sleeping like a baby.  We clothed after we were done and just as we finished clothing was when Hwoarang walked in. 

"No I didn't Rang.  As of right now he has a concussion.  He couldn't box last week and he is really upset about that."

There was silence for a minute.  "Tell him that Christie is really sorry for what she did.  I guess her hormones came in to play or something…"

"Really?! I don't think so.  I think she did that out of anger.  Remember Rang she doesn't like him."

Hwoarang shook his head.  "I think she did it because of what he said to her."

Julia was silent for a minute, then she sighed.  "Well she did attack him verbally first."

Now Hwoarang sighed while shaking his head and I opened my eyes, sitting up.  "Look like I told you before she is really under pressure from all of this hormonal stuff and of course she doesn't like him.  Maybe we shouldn't have invited him." Julia sucked her teeth and hung up the phone on him.  Rang wasn't too surprised…he knows her and her temper.  If you ask me they make the perfect couple.  They're both ass-wipes.  

Hwoarang turned around to see me sitting up looking at him.  He smiled at me as I got up to give him a hug.  "Hey, I just spoke to your idiotic friend," he said extending his arms.

"I heard you," I said walking into his extended arms.  He closed them and hugged me tightly. 

"This is Jin's job I hope you know," he said looking down at me.

I looked up at him.  "I can't hug a friend." 

He laughed as we broke off the hug.  Just as we broke off the hug Jin started to stir in his sleep.  I wanted to laugh at him.  Every time he sleeps he always looks like he's fighting somebody.  I turned to look back at Hwoarang but he was getting a pillow from the couch ready to hit his friend with it. 

"Wait, I know you're not going to do that without me."

He looked at me and tossed me a pillow.  On the count of three we hit Jin with the pillow scaring him so bad that he fell to the floor with a thud.  Then we started to pummel him while he was on the bottom of the pile screaming and hollering for us to stop.  He grabbed me and threw me on the couch while Hwoarang answered his cell phone that was constantly ringing.

Hwoarang looked at the caller id and ran into the bathroom to answer the call.  "Yo."

"What the fuck?! Can't you answer the phone?" 

Rang sucked his teeth.  "Yo, what's up wit you? Can't you come back to Japan to see your friends and Christie?"

"Yeah that's what I was calling you for.  I am coming to see her tomorrow.  Yo and tell her I am going to be with her forever this time."

Rang shook his head this time.  "Right Eddy.  I don't think you are.  To tell you the truth, you gotta prove to her that you are.  It's been three months." Hwoarang looked into the mirror.  _"Damn man, three months!"_

"Don't give me a fucking lecture.  I know how long it's been.  I had to take care of something and I got something for my baby Christie too.  Tell her I'm coming." 

Click.

Rang stepped out of the bathroom with a pale look on his face that made both me and Jin stop cold.  Jin was holding his knee again…he forgot that he was hurt.  I helped him back on the couch and walked over to Hwoarang.

"Eddy is coming back for you tomorrow, Christie."

I stopped dead in my tracks…_Eddy is coming back? If this could get any worse…_

_TBC_  

_A/N: I know that I didn't use Steal Away by Mary J. Blige too much but I will in upcoming chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

Chapter 7 

"Hwoarang, what did you just say?" 

He looked at me trying to shake the pale look off his face.  "Eddy is coming back for you tomorrow."

I frowned.  "You mean he is taking me back to Brazil?" 

He shook his head.  "No.  I mean he is coming to claim what is rightfully his."

This time Jin was the one who spoke.  "What is that supposed to mean?"

Hwoarang looked down to the floor.  "Christie is still Eddy's girl Jin.  She never told him that she was breaking up with him."

Jin tried to get up but fell right back down on the couch holding his knee in agonizing pain.  "Shit.  Well she's not his girl anymore, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang looked at Jin.  "Then you tell Eddy that."

"Why did he leave for so long?" I asked him looking at Jin.

Hwoarang shook his head.  "The hell if I know." There was a long silence.  To tell you the truth, Eddy really is a person that wouldn't tell anyone anything even if his life depended on it.  I may love him but he's really stubborn.  Now I'm the one that's being stubborn…scratch that.  I can't say what I am right now but I do know one thing…I really love the both of them.  

I knew Hwoarang knew a lot more that what he was willing to tell, but I don't think Jin knew that.  "Hwoarang tell me the truth," I said to him making him look at me with a weird look.

"You think I'm lying now?" he said to me while throwing his arms in the air.

I shook my head.  "I didn't say that.  I just think you're hiding something from me."

He sucked his teeth.  "He told me that he was in Brazil because he had to handle some business.  That's all.  Christie you must have known what he went back for, or else he wouldn't have left."

He now looked at him with a weird look.  "You think that I am keeping things now?!"

"It appears so."

"Get the fuck out of here.  What would I be keeping from you?!"

Hwoarang sat down in the chair facing Jin and me.  "Maybe that your boyfriend is a drug dealer."

He winced at Hwoarang.  I didn't know he knew that…but it would have been pretty obvious anyway knowing that he speaks to Eddy all the time.  

I looked to the floor.  "Damn, now wonder you and Trevene live in style," said Jin as he stared at me.  

Hwoarang stared at me.  "He bought Trevene shit too?!"

I nodded.  "What the hell is he wasting dirty money on her for?!"

"It's not dirty money Hwoarang.  Since he happened to be taking me out he took Christie out too.  I thought he would stay in Brazil so I decided to go out with Jin."

Jin sucked his teeth.  "I was a second priority to you?"

"I thought we had established that? You were second to me and I was second to you."

"You were first to me and I couldn't have you, so I went with my second choice Ling."

I looked down again.  "Damn Christie. I thought I knew you…" 

I looked up at him now.  _He thought he knew me…_ "What's that supposed to mean, Jin?" I was now staring at him, frowning.  I really didn't like the comment or the accusation that he had just made.

Jin looked me straight in the eye and began to speak.  "When I met you I thought you were an honest person.  I thought that you really wanted something to happen between us and even though you said that you still had feelings for Eddy, I thought that they would go away sooner or later.  I guess you loved him that much that you would hide something like that from everyone…"

"WOULDN'T YOU?!" I asked, now screaming.  I took a deep breath before speaking again.  "Wouldn't you take up for your girlfriend if she was doing the wrong thing but you still loved them…wouldn't you love them no matter what they did?" I felt tears start to form, but I wasn't done with Jin yet.  "Jin, if Ling decided that she wanted to run a prostitution ring or something that was illegal, wouldn't you love her anyway…if you cared for her like you said that you used to?"

Jin hesitated for a minute.  "I guess so…"

I let the tears stream down my face.  "So then why did you make that comment just now?! If you would do the same thing, why would you make it seem like _I was the bad guy?!_" I was furious.  I wanted to know the answer to that question.  He couldn't make accusations about me and then say he would do it too! I watched as he sighed and then looked up at me.

"In your situation it's different—"

"How is it different Jin?!"

Jin hesitated once again before answering.  During our debate, Hwoarang sat down in front of us just watching.  He didn't watch with a humored look on his face but more of a concerned look, as if he was a psychiatrist and he was evaluating us.  "Eddy has always been doing this so I really don't understand how you could fall in love with him.  Eddy didn't seem like he was right for you and I don't know why you would hide things just for him."

I was really tired of this.  I just wanted to go off on Jin.  He was talking out of his head.  "Jin, you need some rest.  You are really talking out of your mind.  Eddy didn't start the drugs and shit until after the first year we were together.  I got tired of it all and that's why I decided to be with you."

I shook my head and watched as Hwoarang looked at me.  "Got something to say red head?"

"Just that you really are being a bitch right now.  I know your trying to explain your point but there is no need to go off on him like that." Great…and once again they are making me look like the bad guy.

I had to say something.  "If you would listen then maybe you would know something.  You really are making it seem like I am the bad guy right now and you know that I'm not," I looked at Jin who was staring into my face, "if anything, Jin you knew Xiao was a bitch when you got with her.  So since that was so bad why didn't you tell her you had enough and leave her? If it was because you love her then that was the same way I felt about Eddy.  You understand that I loved him no matter what I did, so why are you coming down on me like this?

"I really want an explanation.  This is too much for me to handle, and this is why I got sick just a few months ago.  You are stressing me out for no reason on bullshit." Jin and Hwoarang were silent.  Trevene had just walked through the door with some food in her hand.  She had been to an interview for a new job as a waitress at a new restaurant in Japan.  Went into the kitchen, put the food on the counter and came back out to stare at all of us.  

"What's the matter? Why is everyone quiet and looking angry…or whatever?" she asked while chewing on some Sushi from the Sushi Bar from across the street.  None of us answered her yet though.  I was the first one to budge, getting my coat and cell phone from across the room in a hurry.  "Nothing happened, Trevene.  I was just stepping out," I said as I opened the dorm door.  

Jin stared at me as I opened the door.  "Don't walk out that door Christie," he screamed but it was too late.  I was already out the door.

************

I walked outside in the rain most of the day, not caring what the people walking by thought of it.  My cell phone was tucked in the inside pocket of my coat so it wasn't able to get wet.  I let the rain wash over me…and it actually felt good as the wet, cold rain fell onto my head.  I still couldn't believe Jin…and what he had said to me.  His exact words echoed in my head over and over.

"Damn Christie.  I thought I knew you…"

He still didn't tell me what he meant by what he said, but I don't think he was going to anyway.  He thought he knew me…I thought I knew him.  I couldn't believe he was jumping down my throat because of the lifestyle that Eddy chose.  I guess he was upset about the whole "Eddy coming back thing." I don't blame him really I'm upset too.  I can't believe that after all of this time he decides that he wants to come back all of a sudden and decides that he wants to "claim" me.  To tell you the truth, Eddy and Jin both are doing their share of "claiming" me.

As I walked, I spotted a silver car riding around the block.  _That car looks a lot like Eddy's old porch.  _It was a glimmer silverish color and the headlights were really bright.  The car made a U-turn and ended up right next to me.  I looked to see who was in the car and too my amazement…it was the devil himself…Eddy Gordo.

Eddy stopped the car and opened the door.  "Get in," he said with a sexy smile on his face.  I nodded and got in.  How in the hell could I refuse that sexy smile…but of course I had a lot of questions for him.  I sat down in the passengers seat, closed the door and then I buckled my seat belt.

"Hey, baby.  How you been?" asked Eddy as he pulled out of the crosswalk.  I looked out the passengers' window not answering the question he just asked.  "Christie, did you hear me?"

I looked at him now with a straight face.  "Yes, I did.  I'm fine Eddy."

He stopped at the red light and looked at me…actually he took a good look at me.  He looked me up and down making me shiver violently.  I hated the way he looked at me…he looked at me as if I were a piece of meat that he had to have.  As if he had to devour me…whole.  "Girl you looking good today.  Who's life been treatin' ya?"

I looked back out the passengers' window.  "Good actually." _I go out with Jin now and I am pregnant.  But not with his baby…with your baby you bastard._  

The light turned green again and he stepped on the gas.  He turned on the signal and turned to right.  "Yo Hwoarang told me you went to the hospital.  You feeling better now?"

I frowned while still looking out the passengers' window.  "Yes actually…but there is no thanks to you."

He frowned as he stopped at the red light.  "Christie," he began as he looked at me, "I really needed to take care of something back in Brazil.  There was an emergency." 

He stepped on the gas again.  "I understand that Eddy but you could have at least told me.  I understand that there are things that you need to take care of…but you must tell somebody."

Eddy stood silent for a minute.  Then he continued.  "You know…if I didn't get into this drug shit then I would be able to stay in school with you." 

Now I was silent.  I didn't know what to say…should I tell him that I am pregnant and that I really don't care what excuses he gives or should I lie and tell him that I still love him.  But it didn't matter what I told him because either thing that I would say…it was true.  

"Okay Eddy."

Eddy stopped at a red light once more.  It seemed that every minute we stopped at a red light.  "I'm serious," he said still looking at the road.  

"Okay, Eddy."

"You don't believe me?"

"I never said that."

He was silent for a minute before changing the subject.  "I bought you something."

I watched as he stepped on the gas and smirked.  "Trying to bribe me back into your life?"

He laughed.  "No Hun.  Actually I still have you in my life…right?"

I looked him up and down as I hesitated to answer.  "I guess you do." Damn…I seem to be lying to everyone these days.  But I'm just unsure about things myself…that's all.  

"Go into my coat pocket." I did as I was told.  I reached into his coat pocket and felt past his gloves until I felt something pointy yet rectangular.  "That's it," he said as I pulled out a gold box out of his pocket.  He stopped the car again at a stoplight and watched as I opened the box.  My jaw dropped when I seen what was inside of it.  It was a gold necklace with a heart medallion in the middle with diamonds in it.  

"Eddy!" I was so happy to receive this gift…but I couldn't keep it.  If Jin found out that I had this then he would leave me for sure…but then again I'm surprised he hasn't done it already.

"I knew you'd like it Chris." He stepped on the gas again as he kept driving straight.

I couldn't think straight…Eddy is trying to keep me in his life but yet Jin is doing the same.  Yet, I have to choose who _I_ want to be with…Jin or Eddy.  Right now I'm not too sure who I want to be with…but I better make a good decision really quick before I loose them both.  

"Christie, reach down into the glove compartment over there…there is something else for you too." 

I stared at him wide eyed with excitement.  "More gifts?" I asked as I anxiously put the necklace back into the gold box and put it in my pocket.  Before I could reach the glove compartment my cell phone began to ring.  I took it out of my pocket to see that it was someone from the dorm calling.  I just stopped the call and put the cell phone back into my pocket.  I just couldn't wait to see what the other gift was.  I opened the glove compartment to see two little black boxes.  I opened the first one to see that it was a pair of diamond earrings that looked like it costs thousands of dollars.

"Eddy…you shouldn't have spent this much money on me," I said as I stared at them.

He looked at me quickly before turning back to the road.  "Don't worry about it…you know I love you."

_Yeah, sure I do._  I opened the other box to see that it was a diamond ring that looked like it was estimated to be over three thousand dollars.  I keep forgetting about Eddy's drug money.  Eddy pulled the car over in front of my dorm building and looked at me with bright eyes.  He looked cute that way…I just had to smile.  Then he asked a question that for sure I knew that he would regret later:

"Will you marry me Christie Monteiro?"

My jaw dropped as I looked at him.  He just proposed to me… He went back to Brazil to get things ready for our wedding.  But I can't marry him.  If I did I would be hurting Jin, but then again if I said no I would be hurting Eddy.   There was a song playing in the car, which caught my attention as soon as he proposed.    

_  Steal Away.  Steal Away.  Before a day, we'll never say._

_    We should of left, much more soon_

_    Then we will share a room._

_   When we make love? All damn day_

_   Steal Away. _

I didn't pay any attention to them though.  But I couldn't think of anything else to say except for, "Yes, Eddy." Now if Jin sees all of the things that Eddy gave me…then he would go ballistic.  Not to mention that he would run back to that psychopath Ling Xiaoyu.  Eddy bent down to kiss me but I didn't push him away.  Instead, I accepted the kiss and grabbed the back of his neck as we kissed feverently.  He grabbed the small of my back and slid his tongue into my mouth.  He removed my jacket and I removed his.  He then removed my shirt then removed his own.   Those same lyrics kept playing over and over, and like I did before I ignored them. 

I know this is wrong, but for some reason right now it feels so right.  I have to choose which man I want to be with, but right now I don't care about that for a moment.  "Eddy," I moaned his name out loud as his lips traveled down my body and his hands unbuckled my seat belt.  His seat belt was already undone and this gave the advantage that he needed to lean down and kissed my sensitive area through my pants.  Whatever was happening right now, I didn't want it to stop.  I was going to have to face reality sooner or later of course…but right now I didn't want to…

***************

As I walked down the hall to my dorm I fixed my wrinkled clothes and jacket.  My cell phone began to ring but I didn't bother to answer it.  I already knew who it was… Jin, Hwoarang or Trevene asking me where the hell I was.  It rang constantly while me and Eddy was in the car.  I unlocked and opened the door to see that Trevene was as I expected standing right next to the phone with it to her ear and he _darling_ Hwoarang standing right behind her waiting for me to answer.  And the 'Oh so bad off' Jin sitting on the couch with that damn leg propped up on the coffee table and he sitting there watching me as I stood there at the door.

"Where the hell were you?!" and of course, Jin was the first one to say something.

I walked right past him and into my room.  "Does it matter?" I asked as I looked at him sitting on the couch with an amused look.  

Hwoarang took up for his friend.  "Of course it does.  You've been out in the pouring rain for over three hours." He followed me into my room.  "You know, all this attitude needs to stop."

I sucked my teeth as I put the black boxes and the gold box into my draw, making sure Hwoarang didn't see me.  Then I turned to him.  "Who are you supposed to be? My father?"

I walked past him and back into the main room.  This time Jin was the one to speak.  "You been out in the rain that whole time?"

I didn't answer him.  "I can see your hair is damp.  Who were you with…you couldn't have been by yourself."

I looked at him but not before rolling my eyes.  "I can't go out in the rain now?"

Jin looked at me with a scowling look.  "No you can't."

"I'm so sick of you two both acting like you're my fathers."

Trevene now stood next to me.  "You were with Eddy weren't you?"

"I was outside for a while and now you think that I was with Eddy? _I can't go out in the rain now?!_" 

Trevene looked at me, then she smelled me.  "What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked smacking my shirt out of her hand.

"You were with him."

"How in the hell would you guess that?!"

"You smell like him.  That's smell is always strong when you finish seeing him."

Hwoarang looked at me.  "I knew it!"

"You want a biscuit?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"What were you doing with him?" asked Jin quietly.  

I sucked my teeth again before sitting in the chair next to the couch.  "I can't see him now? Remember he's my boyfriend too."

"I thought I was your full time boyfriend."

I didn't answer him.  I just sat there.  I kept telling him that I couldn't get rid of Eddy yet and apparently I was right.  I don't know how much longer I could stay in this dorm…I never took my coat off because I knew this shit was going to happen again.  

"Christie," Trevene began, "We don't want to be all over you but you know you have been acting weird lately."

"Not you too Trevene." The one hope for life and it was taken away.  Before she could say anything, the dorm door flung open and there stood the two least favorite people that I didn't want to see right now…Julia and her idiotic and narcastic boyfriend Steve.  Steve looked at me with a really painful look but Julia said nothing.  They just walked in and sat down.

"Now I really need to leave," I said as I walked to the door.  

"Not so fast," Julia said.  Her voice can really be annoying at times.  "I think you should apologize to Steve for ruining his chances at winning the world championship belt."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him.  "I'm sorry Steve," I said.

"You are?" he asked surprised.

"I'm sorry that you're an asshole.  And I'm sorry that you suck at basically everything." I smirked but everyone else looked at me with their mouths hanging open.  I guess I went over board but I really didn't care.  I'm really getting sick of these people anyway.

"Christie!" Hwoarang, Jin and Julia screamed at the same time once the shock wore off.  I wasn't listening though…I was already out the door.  I walked over to the staircase before getting nauseous.  I stopped for a minute at the staircase and took out my cell phone.  It began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddy.  Meet me in front of my dorm apartment.  I need you to come and pick me up…"

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

_Chapter 8_

I was woken up by Eddy's cell phone ringing off the hook.  We stayed in a hotel not to far from Mishima College.  The bed I was lying in wasn't too comfortable but it made due for the night.  I looked around for Eddy and spotted him sitting in a chair next to the hotel room door.  He looked at the caller id on the cell phone.  By the look on his face he didn't want to answer it.

"Don't answer it…if you don't want to," I said stiffening a yawn while stretching. "They've probably been calling all night…right?"

He looked at me and smiled while the cell phone rang loudly in his hand.  "Actually they have…but this isn't my cell phone.  It's yours."  I looked at him stupidly while trying to figure out why he had my cell phone.  "They were calling all night huh?" I asked trying to shake the stupid look off of my face.

"Who's calling anyway?" I asked throwing the covers off of me.  I walked over to him.

"Jin," he said as I sat down in his lap.  He wrapped one arm around me while the other with the cell phone rested on my lap.

"That's all that called all night?" I asked as I hugged him tightly.  He kissed my cheek and I started to play with the loose dreads that were hanging from his ponytail.

"No.  Jin and Trevene were constantly calling your phone," He looked at his phone, which was across the room, "Hwoarang called my phone twice last night.  I gotta give him a call in a little."

"I told them to leave me alone," I said loosening my hug on Eddy.  Damn I can't even leave the dorm without them calling me non-stop.  I thought I was rid of my parents when I left to go to college.  Proves that wherever I go, there is someone that wants to be a parent to me.

He looked at me with an amused look on his face.  "Ya best friend and Jin had a fight wit you or somethin'?" 

I nodded.  "I guess you can say that."

He stiffened a laugh.  "What happened?"

I giggled a little.  "Well they don't like the fact that I went for a stroll in the rain…that's one.  And two, they don't like the fact that I cursed Steve out."

Eddy started to laugh and it took him a little while to calm down.  "Steve Fox?! The shitty boxer that has all of his boxing matches fixed? The fuckin' trick Julia Chang's boyfriend?!"

We both laughed.  "That's him."

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

I shook my head while laughing.  "First I beat him upside the head for saying some slick shit out of his mouth.  Just last night I was told by his girlfriend to apologize to him for beating him upside the head."

"I know you didn't."

"I told him I was sorry…sorry that he was an asshole and that he sucked at everything that he did."

That did it.  Eddy laughed so hard that he nearly dropped me. I was surprised to see Eddy laughing so hard.  But then again we used to always do this…that's until he started acting weird and went back to Brazil.  Oh yeah…that's what I forgot to ask him…why did he go back to Brazil? But I didn't ask him right away though.  I waited until his laughter died down and he was back at his normal state before I said anything about it.  He took one look at me and stopped laughing once he seen my serious face looking down to the floor.

"What?" he asked putting to fingers to my chin, lifting my head up.  

I looked at him, my face still serious.  "Why did you leave me for two months?"

He sighed.  "I'm serious, Eddy.  Why did you leave me for two months to go back to Brazil?"

"You know why I left.  I already gave you the reason while we were in the car last night."

I shook my head.  "You left so that you could get me a pair of earrings, a necklace, and a ring that you proposed to me with."

He didn't look at me.  He stared at the floor.  "So I guess you're planning a wedding for us back in Brazil, huh?" I got up off of his lap.

"Christie," he began. 

"Christie what Eddy? Eddy when I marry you I'll be marrying the drugs and the dirty money too."

He looked at me and frowned.  "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! That money got you and that friend of yours what ya'll wanted and have been wanted for years!"

I grabbed my stilettos from the other side of the room, sitting on the chair right next to them to put them on.  "You know, I was happy when you started that shit.  I could get anything I wanted.  But now this drug shit has corrupted your mind Eddy.  Keep all this planning without me up and I may not marry you…or see you again." 

When I finished putting on my heels, I grabbed my coat from the same chair.  Then I grabbed my cell from Eddy's hand and turned to leave.  As I was leaving, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.  "So if I don't stop what I want to do, you'll leave me? Is that what I just heard?"

I nodded and tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight.  "All right, Christie," he said letting go of my wrist.  "You say that now, but you know that you can's leave nor stay away from me.  Go ahead and try…you're addicted to me.  You can't get enough of me.  Just remember that."  

That comment scared the shit out of me and I was running out the hotel door in a matter of seconds.  I ran down the stairs and out of the door and stopped at the curb.  I was able to flag down a cab in a matter of minutes and I got in and told the cab driver my destination.  Just as I did that my cell phone began to ring.  I looked at the called id to see that it was Trevene.

"Hello Trevene."

Trevene hesitated to answer for a minute but she did seem happy to hear me pick up.  "Christie? Christie I have been trying to reach you all night, girl! What's up?! Where have you been?!"

I rolled my eyes.  She sounded like my mother.  _I have been trying to reach you all night._  "I was out all night."

"Where?"

I sucked my teeth.  "Damnit Trevene.  You sound like my mother."

She sighed.  "I am just looking out for you.  Lately you have been turning us away Christie.  We care for you and want to see that you are safe."  She paused for a minute before continuing.  "Were you with Eddy last night?"

I didn't respond.  "Christie, you can tell me."

Silence.  "Yes, I was.  I was with Eddy."

Trevene was silent for a minute before she spoke.  "Why didn't you tell anyone you were staying with him for the night.  Hwoarang was so frustrated last night frantically calling you that he started to cry."

I shook my head before rolling my eyes.  "Not something that I would have expected from him.  Something I would have expected more from Jin." He paused for a minute.  "By the way…how is Jin?"

"I can't believe you! You act as if you don't care that he is in here worried sick about you."

"If he was worried sick he would have got into a cab and searched for me…hurt or not."

Trevene was silent.  I knew for some reason I was being a real bitch.  But I really hated it when people were breathing down my back all of the time.  It really irritated me.  

"Christie you don't mean that.  Jin still can't walk outside yet and you know that."

I shook my head.  "No actually I don't mean that.  You were just constantly on my case all of the time and you know that I hate that."

"Yeah, you're right.  I do know that you hate that." 

"So then why do you do it?" There was silence from her.  I know that she was trying to look out for me…actually I knew that they were all trying to look out for me.  

"Because we love you and we want to see you safe.  Remember that Eddy—"

"—Is really going to hurt me one day…yes I know.  I did miss the jokes that you used to say about him though." I began to laugh and I heard her laugh too.  I got out of the cab and paid the cab driver.  Then I ran up the stairs to the fourth floor stood there, hanging up the phone.  I waited there and sighed.  If I went in there now, then I would have to explain myself to all of them…even Steve.  I can't stand that fucking idiot.  But I didn't want to waste too much time.  

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly.  Once I had it open all of the way I was nearly knocked down by Trevene.  She hugged me so tight that I could hardly breathe and she wouldn't let me go either.  I watched as Hwoarang walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  Trevene let me go and Hwoarang hugged me.  His face was tear stained and he looked frustrated…just like Trevene said.  I thought she was just saying that just to get me home.  

I looked over at Jin to see that he was fast asleep on the couch.  I guess he was up all night wondering about me and I guess all the stress made him fall asleep but I wanted to make sure.

"Jin's fast asleep, huh?" I asked, feeling Hwoarang let go of me. 

"Yeah," he responded.  "He was up all night—"

"Wondering about me…right?"

Hwoarang nodded as he walked back over to the chair he was sitting in.  I noticed that Julia and Steve were fast asleep as well holding each other on the other couch that was facing the television.  I shook my head and turned to Trevene.  "They stayed here all night too?"

She nodded.  "Yeah.  The only reason they stayed was because Hwoarang and Jin were upset."

I sucked my teeth.  "That's bullshit.  Julia probably stayed because of that but Steve stayed to get on my nerves.  I bet you he knew that I was coming back."

"Everything doesn't revolve around you Christie." Trevene walked over to the chair next to Jin and sat down.

I followed her.  "With Steve it does.  The boy can't get enough of me."

She sucked her teeth and I stood in front of her.  "I really have had enough.  I don't want to talk about this anymore.  The important thing is that you are safe." I nodded.  I looked at Hwoarang now who was fast asleep in the chair.  I didn't bother to look to see the time.  I checked it on my cell phone…_7:75 a.m._  Damn…I didn't know it was _that_ early.  "Maybe I should get some more sleep," I said looking at the cell phone.

"Where exactly did you stay anyway?"

"In a hotel."

Trevene stared at me wide-eyed.  "Damn! He had that much money!"

I nodded.  "Don't you know that he's still in the drug game?"

"Yeah but not like that now."

I laughed.  Trevene always knew what to say to make me laugh.  "Trevene…if I tell you something…will you promise not to tell anyone else…even Hwoarang?" I had a straight face now.

She looked at me.  "Sure.  What do you want to tell me…Eddy's committing suicide tomorrow?" 

I shook my head.  "No…he proposed to me while I rode in the car with him last night."

She jumped up alarmed.  _"He did what?"_ she was so loud that she woke up Julia.  I was kind of surprised that she didn't wake up the boys either…but they were knocked out.  I don't think anything would wake them up.

"Yeah," I said watching Julia's confused face.

"What's going on?" she asked taking off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Christie was just telling me something," Trevene said saving the conversation.

"Well what did she say?" Julia was now really interested and the wide-eye look that she gives whenever there is some juicy gossip she can tell really does annoy me.

"Is it any of your business?" I said really getting annoyed once again.

"Excuse me sweetie but you don't have to speak to me like that.  And I thought that we were friends."

"Actually you have been a little more that nosey lately.  I thought we were friends too."

Julia's expression was now hurt.  I guess I hurt her when I said that.  "What makes you think that I'm not your friend anymore."

This time Trevene spoke.  "Well for one, you are always with your boyfriend and you never have time for your friends anymore."

I spoke.  "Not only that, but you let your asshole of a boyfriend walk all over us."

"What do you mean?! I take up for you!"

"Bull.  He talks to me and Trevene like we are trash.  Is it you can't see that or you really don't care?"  

She was silent and said no more.  She doesn't even realize that she takes up for him on a regular basis and chooses him over her friends any day.  Personally, I can't stand a person like that.  

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore.  Julia stay wit Steve, but don't bother me." I looked at Trevene while stretching.  "Trevene, I'm going to bed now okay?"

************

I woke up to her Hwoarang talking to Eddy in our dorm room, but I didn't bother to go outside.  I just threw the covers off of me and sat there as I watched them yell and argue.

"What the fuck do you mean that she doesn't care about me anymore?!"

Hwoarang got up from off of the couch and walked over to the television, turning it off.  "Look, I didn't say that.  I said that she was tired of waiting for you."

"So what the fuck did she do?! Find someone else?!"

Hwoarang shrugged.  "How the fuck don't you know?!"

"Man I'm not all up in her business." Good ol' Hwoarang.  He's always there for someone…even me.  To think that I was really mean to him when he was only looking out for me.  I really need to apologize to him.

"Well you should be.  I just proposed to her so she won't be here too much longer."

Hwoarang looked up at him horrified.  _"You did what?"_ he said quietly.

"You heard me.  I fuckin proposed to her."

Hwoarang shook his head.  "Shit…Christie can't get married now, not with Jin around and his baby on the way."

_Damn Hwoarang…_"What the fuck did you just say?!"

Hwoarang looked up at him, not recalling what he had just mumbled.  _"Did you just say that she was pregnant wit Kazama's baby?!"_

There was nothing that Hwoarang could say.  It was either tell the truth or he'd beat it out of either him or someone else.  Luckily there was no one else there.  Everyone else went to Julia and Steve's dorm room right next to ours for some sleep while Trevene went to dance class. 

"Yeah.  Christie is pregnant with Jin's baby and is also currently dating him."

Eddy started to pace around the room.  He turned to my bedroom door and I ran to the side of the door to get out of sight.  He then went over to Hwoarang and made and made an effort to grab him but Hwoarang backed up and Eddy barely missed him.  Eddy tried again and this time he was successful.  _"Where the hell is she?! Where's Christie?!"_

Damn.  I couldn't let him come near me.  His temper was uncontrollable right now and he'd probably do something that he would regret later.  I heard Hwoarang begin to talk again but his voice was caught in his throat.  "She's resting right now," he managed to say.  Eddy dropped him to the floor and then headed straight for my room.  I tried to move away from the door but he knew that I was there and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it hard.  I sank down to the floor as I made an effort to get out of his grasp.  

"Eddy, let me go," I whined but he wasn't listening.  He was still squeezing my wrist but now he also had me by my collar. 

"You didn't tell me you let another man shoot up inside you," he said while squeezing me tightly.  It started to become hard for me to breathe now and my vision became blurry.  "Out of all the men to fuck you, you had to choose that fucking Japanese Jin Kazama." Hwoarang came from behind and hit Eddy, knocking Eddy to the floor.  I fell to the floor next to him and started to gasp for air.  Hwoarang helped me up and told me to get out. 

Eddy didn't stay down for long though and hit Hwoarang upside the head, knocking up out cold as he hit the floor.  As Hwoarang fell, he fell on top of me and I fell right along with him.  I tried to get him off of me but he was too heavy.  My chance to escape Eddy were terminated when he grabbed my arm and pulled me from under Hwoarang. 

"Well, I guess since you let Kazama shoot his seed inside of you…then you'd let anyone do it." He slapped me across the face making my face red.

"And you're pregnant by him." Another smack, this time on the other side of my face.

I shook my head and got another slap across my face.  "How many months are you, bitch?" No answer.  Another smack this time followed by a kick in my stomach.  _"How many?!"_

I coughed.  "Three months, Eddy," I said weakly.  

He squeezed my arm even tighter.  "When did Kazama fuck you?" I didn't answer.  He smacked me hard across my face.  My face started to sting with pain and it felt swollen, especially my cheeks.  "Well?!"

I hesitated and he smacked me again.  "Two months ago." 

"So then you lied to the motherfucker then.  You told him it was his and really it's mine."

"How do you know that it's yours?" Another smack across my face.  Then he threw me to the floor and jumped on top of me.

"Because I was the only one fuckin you at that time.  You wasn't fuckin anyone else because I had you on watch by Hwoarang and other people." _Hwoarang was watching me this whole time?!_ "Hwoarang is people, and he looks out for me."

I shook my head.  "He looks out for _me_." It hurt to talk due to all the bruises on my face and he didn't make it feel any better when he hit me again.  "He doesn't give a fuck about you." 

I didn't say anything or do anything.  If I did I would have gotten a slap across my face again.  His weight was pinning me down to the floor and I couldn't move anyway.  He started to his my nipple through my shirt and then traveled down to my vagina lips, kissing them through my pants.  "Stop Eddy, please.  Haven't you done enough?" I said fighting back tears.  But he wasn't listening.  He began to move his tongue up and down the area, making me shut my eyes tight.  His tongue began to probe the sensitive flesh and I really wanted it so bad, but not now.  I began to cry and begged for him to stop.  I was surprised when he did but it wasn't because I asked him to.  Hwoarang had come to and tackled him, punching him square in the face as soon as Eddy hit the floor. 

I watched as Hwoarang punched him again and again, rendering him unconscious.  Once Eddy was unconscious, Hwoarang stood over him before coming to my side.  He looked at my face and stared at me with a shocked and scared look on his face.  "What the fuck did he do to you?!" he whispered. 

I covered my face to hide the bruises from him but he came over and hugged me tight.  He didn't let me go either.  I cried into his arms.  I can't believe what Eddy had just done to me.  He beat me and then tried to rape me…but Hwoarang was there for me and I really appreciate that.

"Hwoarang," I began, "I am really sorry for being a bitch to you these past few days."

He held me tighter.  "That's okay.  I really don't care about that right now.  I care about you…are you alright?"

I nodded.  "I'm okay now."

"Damn what the fuck came over him," Hwoarang asked as he got up and placed me on the couch.  He looked at Eddy who was still unconscious on the floor, his face bloody from all of the punches that he received.  I looked at him and covered my mouth.  "Hwoarang, you took him out!" I said scared half to death.

"He hurt you.  No one hurts my friends that way…I don't care who you are."

I began to cry again.  Not because of the pain that I was feeling but because I knew that I was cared for and I took all of that for granted.  I got up from off the couch and hugged Hwoarang.  He accepted the hug and hugged me back tight.  If this is what friendship felt like…then I don't want to loose this feeling…

_TBC_   


	9. Chapter 9

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

Chapter 9 

Jin sat next to me hugging me tightly.  I didn't hug him back; I just sat there wondering why Eddy did what he did to me.  Trevene was now sitting next to me crying on my shoulder, praying that Eddy wouldn't come back.  Julia and Steve stood in front of us just staring down at us as if we were some weirdo's in a freak show.  Hwoarang was in my room punishing himself for what had just happened…constantly hitting himself in the head…just going crazy because he thinks that he caused all of this.  I tried to get up to go to Hwoarang but between Jin hugging me so damn tight and Trevene sobbing into my shoulder, I couldn't move.  I still had the same bruises on my face but now they hurt even more.  They felt like someone was pinching my face and wouldn't let go.

"Jin, I'm alright now.  You can let me go," I said while trying to get out of his grip. 

"I know, but I don't want to let you out of my sight again.  Eddy may try to hurt you." His grip on me now was tighter than before and I was beginning to loose feeling in my arms.  

"Jin!" I screamed and he quickly let me go startled.  I grabbed Trevene and we went into my room where we seen Hwoarang…he was a mess.  His hair was all over his head and he was banging himself upside the head with his hands.  He was the one who saved me from Eddy, but still he blames himself for what happened just an hour ago.  If he didn't save me not only would I be in a hospital but I would also be in a mental institution.  I owe my life to Hwoarang.  Trevene was now crying uncontrollably facing away from her boyfriend.  Julia and Steve followed us and looked at Hwoarang.  Julia put her hands to her mouth while looking at him wide eyed.  Steve on the other hand looked at Hwoarang and tried not to laugh but managed a small chuckle.  I turned around to him while Trevene looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

I shook my head.  "What the fuck is so funny Fox?!"

He looked at me and smiled even harder.  "It just looks funny the way Hwoarang is sitting there beating himself senseless." He let out another chuckle.

This time Trevene spoke.  "I for one don't know what the fuck happened but I do know it must have been drastic to see Hwoarang like this.  What if Julia was like this?! Would you laugh at her?!"

I looked at Trevene and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Of course he would.  He's an asshole."

"Hey now! No I wouldn't.  I love Julia." Julia heard nothing of what we were saying.  She was too busy watching Hwoarang.  Jin had just made it over to us on his crutches, looking at Steve with a really mean look.

"You got some nerve you sick son of a bitch.  That's my best friend in there and he's been through hell.  But you wouldn't know of that because you're treated like royalty."

Steve said nothing but started to laugh.  I really got pissed but I did nothing to him.  I just looked down to the floor and began to cry.  An asshole like that talking about a man who is about to go crazy…wait…who is going crazy is beyond me.  He knows nothing of what happened to Hwoarang and me just an hour ago.  Speaking of it…Eddy had snuck out while Hwoarang and I were hugging each other.  

I walked into my room and sat next to Hwoarang.  He looked at me and it scared me.  The look that he gave me was just a pale look…a look that someone in a mental institution would give their doctor when they want to be released.  He wanted to be released too, from all of the torment that he had just suffered.  I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.  Trevene was now watching along with Jin, Julia and the asshole as I hugged him.  He stopped hitting himself and just stood still as I hugged him.  Then I looked down at him and watched as he put his head onto my shoulder.

"Hwoarang, if you think that this is your fault…it isn't.  It's mine."

He raised his head and looked at me.  "It's mine," he managed to say as he calmed down.  "I was the one who told Eddy about you and told him that you were seeing Jin." Everyone in the room gasped, including Steve.  The truth is going to come out and I know it.  No one knew what happened…they just seen me sitting on the couch with my fucked up face and the first thing they did was panic.

I sighed and let him go.  "I know.  I heard the whole thing.  Eddy knew I was standing there but of course he didn't let on."

Hwoarang looked down to the floor.  "I didn't know that."

"And you wouldn't have known that.  Eddy has tons of street smarts.  He knows how to hide things."

He sighed.  "But, know he knows what you've been hiding."

I tensed up.  _He was right.  He knows that the baby I am having is his and not Jin's._  "I know." The stares that I got were so fierce that they pierced right through me.  I couldn't take the staring, but they couldn't take the suspense.  

Jin spoke first.  "What _have_ you been hiding?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and looked at all of them.  "Jin don't hate me for this."

He nodded as I continued.  "Jin, I lied to you.  The baby that I am having isn't yours.  It's…Eddy's." 

Jin froze before beginning to cry.  His tear streaked face looked at me for a long time as I looked back at him…then the rest of the room.  Everyone was looking at me.  Trevene, Julia, Steve…all in shock.  Hwoarang just sat there looking down at the floor.  After a little while, Jin finally got the courage to speak.  "Christie…how could you do this to me?"

I looked at him and began to tear up myself.  You can't look at a hurt man with a straight face.  "I apologize for what I did.  I thought it was yours and I actually thought at the time I was two months pregnant but when I found out that I was three instead of two at the time…well…let's just say that I was off a whole lot everywhere."

Jin was still looking at me with a tear streaked face but this time he shook his head.  "You could have been honest with me, Christie."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

Steve found the oddly amusing and put his two sense into it once more.  "Well…I see that Christie is hoaring herself off to Jin and Eddy in an effort to find out who she really wants to be with." He laughed a hardy laugh before looking at Hwoarang.  "Hwoarang I wonder if you fucked her too," he laughed again, "if you did…was it good?"

I was just about to lunge at Steve when Hwoarang grabbed me and held me down.  Jin hit him with one of his crutches and sent him flying down to the floor.  Julia ran to his aid screaming and crying while Jin looked at him holding on to one crutch.  She helped him up from off of the floor and helped him to the couch.  I smirked at him as Hwoarang let me go.  Jin and Hwoarang knew what they were doing…keeping me down while Jin did his thing.  I should kiss him later…if he'd let me.  

Jin looked back at me still holding on to the one crutch.  "Christie…" he began. He didn't finish though.  He just kept staring at me.  Staring at me so hard that my blood turned cold.  I looked at Hwoarang to avoid Jin's look but the look pierced right through me.  Hwoarang was back to his normal state though, looking at me with a straight face.

"Christie, what exactly did Eddy do to you?" Hwoarang asked while getting up to walk over to Trevene.  He hugged her tightly while she stood still in his arms shuddering.

I sighed and stayed silent.  I didn't know how to tell them.  "Did he rape you?" The question Hwoarang asked made Trevene quiver in fear…

I looked at Hwoarang again.  "No," I said.  "He tried to though."

Jin gasped.  "What?!"

I nodded.  "I know he was talking to Hwoarang and the next thing I knew he grabbed me by my wrist and wouldn't let go.  Then he wanted answers but I wouldn't talk, so he began to beat me to get answers out of me."

"I swear that son of a bitch will pay." Jin hopped over to the chair next to the door to my room and sat in it.  He then threw the crutch down to the floor and stared at it.  I guess he was really confused about all of this…Eddy taking out his frustrations on me, he know being told that he wasn't the father of my baby…if I were him I'd beat me just like Eddy did.   

"Jin…I'm sorry for what I put you through." I started to cry.  I didn't cry silently this time, no.  This time I wept.  The pain I felt was too great for me to keep to myself.

Jin looked up at me.  He didn't say anything and just stared at me narrowing his eyes.  He started to cry now too but this time he kept all the pain inside.  I think he enjoyed watching me feel his pain.  "Christie I've cried too much over you.  I've worried about you too much."

I stared at him still weeping.  "What?" 

He continued.  "All those mood swings that you had and you going out and not coming back just because you feel like it.  The people in this dorm room trying to find out whether you are safe.  You not answering your phone because you don't feel like it.  Everything is about you.  I'm sick and tired of it.  I don't know if I can stand by a woman as self centered as you."

My eyes went wide.  "Jin, I'm so sorry! I really do want to make this work! I—"

"You haven't proved to me that you wanted to make this work yet.  Maybe I rushed into this relationship like I said the first time that I met you.  Remember that day?"

I nodded then looked down.  "That means nothing."

Jin gave a small chuckle.  "Why doesn't it?! I really did care for you, Christie.  But you don't know whom you want to be with and you really don't know what you want to do with yourself.  But as far as caring for one person, you care for yourself.  Ha, you and Eddy were meant to be together."  

I wept even louder now.  Steve turned around and looked at us, I guess his little _concussion_ went away.  He walked over to us while Julia sat on the couch.  I couldn't believe that Jin didn't feel as though he didn't want to be with me anymore…but I really didn't want "Mr. Know it All" to put his two sense into it either.  But I don't always get what I wish for. 

Steve stood over Jin and folded his arms over his chest.  "See, Jin? What did I tell you about Christie? You were better off with Ling, at least she didn't cheat on you." I looked up at Steve as he continued, "Ling might have been crazy but she was loyal.  I don't even think she was crazy, I just think she cared a little too much. 

"Steve that's enough," Trevene said as Hwoarang let her go.  "The situation is bad enough."

"Ha," Steve said patting Jin on his shoulder.  "This situation could get much worse as well as much funnier." Jin paid no attention to Steve as he went on with his rambling.

"I think it's time for you to leave."  Trevene pointed to the door.

Steve smirked.  "Whenever I say something, it's time for me to leave." He started to stretch.  "I am only trying to make a point."

"No you're not you ass.  You're only trying to make this worse for us and amusing for yourself." 

I watched as Jin's tear streaked face looked up at Steve.  He looked at him as if he actually _was_ making a point.  Steve wasn't done his rambling yet though.  He wouldn't be done until he got Jin's full attention.  "Jin.  You realize that she as out all night with her boyfriend Eddy and she didn't tell anyone.  You would wonder that something happened that night…right?"

I frowned at him, but not for long because of the pain in my face.  "Where the fuck are you getting at?"

"Where am I getting at…let me see.  Don't you think that her and Eddy did something that night…and she neglects to tell you? Hey she neglected to tell you that Eddy is her baby's father."

I looked at him.  "I also neglected to tell him that you always had your head in your ass."

He looked at me with an amused grin.  "Tisk, Tisk, Christie.  You shouldn't speak with such language.  After all it's not me that you are trying to persuade…it's Jin."

"Don't you think that I know that?!"

"No.  I don't think you know anything." I calmed myself down from slamming my fist in his face.  I just turned away from him and he continued to talk all of his shit.  "Jin.  Do you think that she is using you as just a gimmick to get Eddy back?"

Jin looked at Steve with a confused look.  "No.  I don't think she was doing that."

"You _don't _think that she was doing that? Well she may have been…maybe Trevene and Hwoarang have more information."

Hwoarang and Trevene gasped while looking at each other.  Jin turned his chair to face them and looked at all three of us now.  "What's he talking about, Hwoarang? Trevene?"  Trevene looked at me while Hwoarang sighed.  I shook my head at Trevene and mouthed to her not to tell but by the look on her face she may tell anyway.  Hwoarang looked at Jin and the look on Jin's face scared Hwoarang.

"Jin," he began, "The girls and I knew that she wanted to go out with you all along."

"What does that have to do with what Steve's talking about?" Jin had an eyebrow raised.  He looked at me and he watched as my tear stained face looked at him and I shook my head.  This time Trevene continued for him.

"Jin, she had this plan to 'Steal' you away from Ling all the time.  She wanted to catch your attention…that's all.  She meant no harm… at all." 

I put my face in my hands and began to weep.  _He's going to leave me for sure now._  Jin looked at me for a minute then turned to Steve.  "What kind of shit are you trying to pull Fox?"

Steve looked at him with wide eyes.  Obviously his plan to get Jin to break up with me wasn't working.  "Nothing at all.  What Julia told me was different."

"What did Julia tell you?" asked Trevene as she walked over to Julia.  "What the fuck did you tell your boyfriend?" 

Julia looked up at Trevene to see the all the anger in her face heating up onto hers.  Julia stood silent for a long time before turning to look at me.  "I didn't tell Steve anything." 

"So why would he say something like that?" Trevene looked at Steve with the same look while Hwoarang and Jin did the same.  Steve started to back over to where his girlfriend was.  "Julia, sweetie, I thought you said that she was trying to hoar herself off to him so that she could get Eddy back?" he said through clenched teeth.

She looked at Steve, then at Trevene.  "I said…" she began but remembered that Trevene was standing there.  Trevene couldn't take Steve and Julia anymore.  She was fed up with them and their ways, trying to make me miserable.  

"Get the fuck out, the both of you.  And make sure that you two don't return." Hwoarang helped her open the door while she pushed the two of them out.  "Oh and Julia, your bags will be packed tomorrow." She slammed the door.

They both turned back to Jin and me.  Jin was staring at me with a confused look but my head was still in my hands, crying away.  Jin pushed his chair up to me and took me into his arms.  "Christie, I'm sorry for what I said earlier.  I was just upset at what happened."

I looked up at him.  He wiped the tears on my face away with the palm of his hand.  "So this means that you really do care and that you'll stay?" I sounded like a little girl who was about to loose her father.

He smiled.  "I never said I didn't care and I will stick with you.  Eddy won't hurt you again."

I smiled.  Steve didn't succeed with whatever shit he was doing…and I got to keep my hunk.  Jin, Hwoarang and Trevene came in to give me a group hug.  The feeling that washed over me was joy.  I didn't want to loose this feeling.  I knew that my friends cared and that they wouldn't let me be hurt by anyone…

_TBC_


	10. Chapter 10

Steal Away

By: jneisha

J_neisha@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Tekken is not mine and neither are the lyrics to Mary J. Blige's: Steal Away.  Steal Away's lyrics will be read through out this fanfic.  Might I add that Mary's CD: No More Drama is one of the best CD's of all time! Oh, and Trevene is mine though.

Chapter 10 

Hwoarang and Trevene sat in front of me snoring aloud as I typed up my report for class.  I had to do a chemistry report in any one of the topics we had learned and I chose the hardest one…biochemist.  It may not have been hard for anyone else in the class, but I was the one who slept through the entire lecture.  I couldn't help it.  I didn't get any sleep that night because of Trevene's midnight mood swings and Jin's snoring.  If one wasn't bitching, one was snoring.  

I sat up and took a long stretch before looking at the clock.  _2:30 a.m._  I typed exactly five pages and I still needed three more.  I looked in my room to see Jin wrapped in the covers snoring like crazy and laughed.  Jin does look cute when he snores I'll give you that.  I then looked back at Hwoarang and Trevene who were now wrapped up in each other _also snoring._  That damn snoring…sounds like a truck sitting there with the engine on.  I don't know how I am going to get the report done with all that snoring…

I looked down at the laptop before taking it off of my lap and looking down at my stomach.  It's pretty big now.  I am now seven months…and wearing baggy pants and sweatshirts.  Everyone in Mishima college knows that I am pregnant…everyone except for my grandfather and Jin's father.  Jin just hasn't told his father and well…I guess I just haven't told my grandfather.  Ever since Mr. Mishima drove me back to my dorm that day I didn't see him again, but Jin still informs me that he's still around.  Jin's spoke to his father on the phone a few times, but he didn't get a chance to tell his father the good news.   

As for my grandfather, he has been in jail for quite some time now…nine years to be exact.  But I don't expect to see him again, though.  He is sentenced for life in prison for murdering our neighbors.  He calls once every month…on the third Saturday of the month to be exact.  He only gets to speak to me for about a half hour and besides, he's never spoken to Jin before.  I guess the next time he calls he can speak to the father of my unborn baby.  Maybe Jin and my grandfather will really hit it off…_now I'm going crazy! My grandfather doesn't like any guy that I date…so why would he like Jin?!_

The thought of Jin made me look back at him as he snored the night away.  Still wrapped in _my_ quilt, all cozy in _my_ bed, snoring away.  I decided to walk into my room and take a good look at him.  As I walked into the room, I thought about how Jin has treated me and for some reason I thought that I didn't deserve it.  Don't ask why I felt that way, but I just did.  I stood over him and watched as he snored…it was kind of annoying but in a way it was…well…cute.  _I was right about me going crazy, now I think snoring is cute!_ He did look peaceful while he slept though.  I turned to look at the clock.  _5:50 a.m._

_DAMN!_

I forgot all about my report.  Class starts in an hour and five pages…and three more needs to be typed in an hour! Oh boy if I ever get out of college on time it'll be a miracle…

**********

"Watch where the hell you're going asshole!" Trevene yelled as she shoved people out of our way.  We were already five minutes late for class because of the guys not waking Trevene up on time and since I fell asleep I wasn't too much help to either of us.  We would have gotten to class on time if it weren't for the train running slower than Molasses.  We would have taken a cab but there was way too much traffic.  

As we rushed up the stairs to calculus, I nearly tripped trying to get up them.  I couldn't take the elevator because every ride was packed and I didn't want to squish my pregnant self in…or get squished.  Calculus was on the second floor anyway but the stairs seemed like I was walking up a long hill.  I had to stop to catch my breath every five minutes but Trevene was right by my side the whole time.  Trevene looked at the time on her cell phone.  _7:10 a.m._  

Trevene watched as I started to walk up the three stairs that were left and then walk through out the halls into class. She followed right behind me as we walked in quietly and took our seats in front of Jin and Hwoarang.  

"Ms. Monteiro and Ms. Curry you are both extremely late.  You just missed my lecture on binomials," Mr. Edwards appointed to the both of us.  This guy is usually very boring to me.  He rants on and on about his wife most of the time and tries to compare her to a calculus problem.  He is old and very pale with a baldhead and a big stomach.  This dude even wears suspenders.  The first time in seen him when I entered this class I died laughing.  

"I thought binomials was part of high school math?" Trevene and her smart mouth made the whole class giggle.  As we sat we looked back at Jin and Hwoarang who were pretty much laughing along with the class.  I even had to giggle.  Trevene pulled her long blonde hair back as she sat down.  She let it go as she sat down in her seat and turned to face me.  She watched as I slowly took my time getting myself properly adjusted in my seat.  Then she turned to her laptop that was on the table and began to type everything that was on the board.

As class went on, I noticed Trevene nodding off, Jin and Hwoarang were talking so loud that the people three rows behind them could hear them, and the teacher was just rambling on about a topic that we learned in the seventh grade…maybe sooner.  I decided to keep myself occupied and looked around the classroom.  Mostly everyone was nodding off or using their laptops for other reasons.  Of course I can never keep myself occupied without being caught by Mr. Edwards…

"Ms. Monteiro, is there something interesting that you are looking at?" I heard Jin and Hwoarang snicker while Trevene laughed.  All I did was shrug my shoulders and smile…but he really didn't want to see that.  "You know Ms. Monteiro, you and your three friends are excused from class today."  Trevene, Hwoarang and Jin looked at him surprised.  

"And who are her three friends might I ask?" asked Trevene who stood up in such a flash she knocked over her chair.

"Ms. Monteiro, Mr. Kazama, Ms. Curry, and Mr. Hwoarang will you please leave my classroom."

We were in complete shock.  Usually Julia would be our back up and convince Mr. Edwards to let us stay but we disowned her…and our way out.  Each one of us stood up after the other as we headed out of the classroom.  My chemistry class was directly after this class was over and I couldn't help but wonder what I would do before class started.  I didn't care though, as long as I got away from Mr. Edwards…

**************

"Damn, I can't believe fat ass Edwards kicked us out of class.  And to believe that I actually did that fat ass' homework." Hwoarang sat in-between Trevene and me with his arm around Trevene as she stared into space.  Jin on the other hand was sitting next to me with his head in my lap.  Every once and a while he'd close his eyes as I stroked his hair.  I wasn't thinking about what Hwoarang said at the moment, I was more on the issue of Eddy.  For some reason every time I was alone with Jin, I would think about Eddy and what he did to me.  I would think about when he proposed to me and beyond that.  And then I'd wonder…_is Jin going to propose too?_

"Christie, what's wrong?" 

I looked down at Jin who was looking at me with a concerned yet playful look.  "Nothing…why do you ask?"

"You stopped stroking my hair." I smiled at him and continued to stroke his hair.  But every time I stroked I would continue to remember what happened to me.  I guess Eddy is out of my hair for right now…but I'm always thinking, _what if he comes back? _We were sitting in the lounge room with the television playing and of course no one was looking at it.  And of course I couldn't pay attention to what was going on around me…

_"Eddy, let me go," I whined but he wasn't listening.  He was still squeezing my wrist but now he also had me by my collar. _

_"You didn't tell me you let another man shoot up inside you," he said while squeezing me tightly.  It started to become hard for me to breathe now and my vision became blurry.  "Out of all the men to fuck you, you had to choose that fucking Japanese Jin Kazama."_  

Just one of the scenes that kept playing over and over in my head but others accompanied it.  

_"Eddy!" I was so happy to receive this gift…but I couldn't keep it.  If Jin found out that I had this then he would leave me for sure…but then again I'm surprised he hasn't done it already._

_"I knew you'd like it Chris." He stepped on the gas again as he kept driving straight._

_I couldn't think straight…Eddy is trying to keep me in his life but yet Jin is doing the same.  Yet, I have to choose who I want to be with…Jin or Eddy.  Right now I'm not too sure who I want to be with…but I better make a good decision really quick before I loose them both.  _

_"Christie, reach down into the glove compartment over there…there is something else for you too." _

_I stared at him wide eyed with excitement.  "More gifts?" I asked as I anxiously put the necklace back into the gold box and put it in my pocket.  Before I could reach the glove compartment my cell phone began to ring.  I took it out of my pocket to see that it was someone from the dorm calling.  I just stopped the call and put the cell phone back into my pocket.  I just couldn't wait to see what the other gift was.  I opened the glove compartment to see two little black boxes.  I opened the first one to see that it was a pair of diamond earrings that looked like it costs thousands of dollars._

_"Eddy…you shouldn't have spent this much money on me," I said as I stared at them._

_He looked at me quickly before turning back to the road.  "Don't worry about it…you know I love you."_

_Yeah, sure I do.  I opened the other box to see that it was a diamond ring that looked like it was estimated to be over three thousand dollars.  I keep forgetting about Eddy's drug money.  Eddy pulled the car over in front of my dorm building and looked at me with bright eyes.  He looked cute that way…I just had to smile.  Then he asked a question that for sure I knew that he would regret later:_

_"Will you marry me Christie Monteiro?"_

_My jaw dropped as I looked at him.  He just proposed to me… He went back to Brazil to get things ready for our wedding.  But I can't marry him.  If I did I would be hurting Jin, but then again if I said no I would be hurting Eddy.   There was a song playing in the car, which caught my attention as soon as he proposed.    _

_  Steal Away.  Steal Away.  Before a day, we'll never say._

_    We should of left, much more soon_

_    Then we will share a room._

_   When we make love? All damn day_

_   Steal Away. _

_I didn't pay any attention to them though.  But I couldn't think of anything else to say except for, "Yes, Eddy." Now if Jin sees all of the things that Eddy gave me…then he would go ballistic.  Not to mention that he would run back to that psychopath Ling Xiaoyu.  Eddy bent down to kiss me but I didn't push him away.  Instead, I accepted the kiss and grabbed the back of his neck as we kissed feverently.  He grabbed the small of my back and slid his tongue into my mouth.  He removed my jacket and I removed his.  He then removed my shirt then removed his own.   Those same lyrics kept playing over and over, and like I did before I ignored them. _

That scene plays the most in my head.  But I just can't get over this scene:

_Jin kissed my cheek, knocking me out of my thoughts.  I looked up at him and he bent down to kiss me.  As his lips touched mine I decided to just go with it.  I really didn't care too much for reality right now and all I cared for was for his touch.  _

It's hard to think that Eddy really doesn't care too much for me anymore, but really I don't care.  I have Jin now to ease my pain and take me away from all of this.  Although Ling Xiaoyu is our obstacle, we can both overcome that obstacle.  I'm not too sure whether we will be together long or he will go back to Ling right now, but all I care about now is this right here.  Jin's soft lips touching mine and the both of us surrounded by each other's warmness…I really don't care too much about anything else right now and I don't think I ever will with Jin around…

I shouldn't really call them scenes; I should really call them _painful_ memories.  I am seven months pregnant with a baby that isn't my current boyfriends baby, and the man who is my baby's father is no where to be found.  Really, I don't want to find him.  With tears in my eyes, I looked down at Jin who was dosing off in my lap.  It was quiet…Hwoarang and Trevene were both sleeping and I guess since there was no one to talk to, Jin thought it was wise to go back to sleep anyway.  If it would do me some good, maybe I should go to sleep too.  It'll beat having tears in my eyes…

************

"Ms. Monteiro?" Ms. Donavon said as she stared at me from the corner of her eye.  I didn't realize that I had been dosing off in class.  Between trying to pay attention to this lecture in chemistry and trying to get these painful memories out of my head, I really couldn't think straight.  I guess she didn't like it…

"I'm sorry Ms. Donavon.  I haven't been feeling well lately."  

"So then if you don't feel well you can give me your report and I can mark you present for class.  Then you can go to the nurses station or to your dorm and rest." 

Whoa…I love this woman! "Thank you Ms. Donavon," I said as I stood up getting myself together.  I smiled as I handed her my report and walked out of the classroom.  I heard a few people suck their teeth but I really don't give a damn about them.  As I walked out, I overheard one girl in the front telling one of her friends that I don't deserve to be let out of class early.  _Jealous bitch._  That's all she is.  

But I guess it would have done me better to just let me stay in the class.  All I kept thinking about was Eddy, what he did, and if he'd ever come back.  As of right now I don't want him to.  No one wants him to come back, and if he ever did I think Hwoarang would be the first one to kill him.  Wouldn't be a surprise, he did use Hwoarang.  

"Christie!" A male voice knocked me right out of my thoughts.  It sounded familiar...a little too familiar.  I walked to the exit as quickly as I could and pushed it open.  The voice sounded a lot like Eddy's, but I couldn't really tell.  All I wanted was to get to safety…or to some protection.  

"Christie!"

The voice sounded like it was getting closer now.  I began to panic…my body was so tired from walking so fast, I just wanted to drop.  I felt tears well up in my eyes, usually I would be able to fight off anyone whom was trying to hurt me in anyway with Capoiera, but it's hard to do that when one's pregnant.  I wanted to walk faster but I began to slow down…I didn't want to but my body was working against me.  I began to cry as I slowed up seeing the male figures shadow right under me.

He's right above me.

"Christie, what's the matt—" he wasn't able to finish the sentence as my scream cut him off.  As he put his hand on my shoulder I screamed again, my back turned to him.  I tried to run but his grip was too strong and he swung me around.  

"Christie, what's wrong with you?" I looked up to see Jin standing right above me.  I hugged him and started to weep hard.  He hesitated for a second and then hugged me right back.  

"I don't know what came over me.  I thought you were someone else," I cried.  He didn't answer; all he did was hug me.  I heard footsteps approach us, but I really didn't pay any attention to them at first.  All I really cared about was Jin being with me right now.  I needed someone and I'm actually glad it was him. 

"Jin is everything alright?" I heard another male voice say, but this one seemed…older.  I looked up to see Jin's father standing right over us.  

"Yeah, pop.  Everything is fine." Jin let me go and helped me into his father's limo.  The limo driver opened the door for us and I got in first, followed by Jin and his father.  His father sat facing us in the other seat.  I couldn't help but look at him sculpt me up and down in shock.  He opened his mouth to speak, but he said nothing at first.  I raised an eyebrow as I watched him look at me with that shocked look.  I reached over Jin and turned on the radio, but didn't bother to turn it up so that everyone in the limo can hear it.  Hell, it was so low I couldn't even hear it. 

"Christie, how far along are you?" he asked while tilting his head to the side.  I guess the shock wore off.

"Um…seven months," I said looking at Jin.  I watched as Jin looked out the window as if there was something fascinating going on outside.  

"And, Jin is the father?" he asked his head still tilted.  I was still looking at Jin and I didn't want to answer that question…if we both said yes then we would be lying to Mr. Mishima straight to his face.  If we said no…Kazuya would either go on a rampage or worse, and I don't want to think about that.  I guess he already knew the answer from the long pause that we just had.

"So he's not the father?" 

"Yeah, pop…I am the father." _Jin just lied to his father._  I looked at Jin to see that he was looking at his father with a disappointed look.  I guess he was disappointed because he had to lie to his father.  It's only between them what would happen to Jin if the baby weren't his. 

I looked back at his father to see that his father was in awe.  "Hmmm, I never thought I would be a grandfather."

I started to smile as Kazuya's face did the same.  I nudged Jin and he started to crack a smile as well.  "You made your father happy," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.  

Jin lifted his arm and put it around me.  He looked at his father who was now looking out the window with a smile on his face.  "Yeah, but at what cost?" he asked as he started to turn up the radio….

TBC 

_A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in "Steal Away." I am really busy with school and college applications that I can't seem to get any fanfics done.  This would have been done already if I didn't have school.  Lol.  Well anyway, I hope you like this fanfic and I promise others will come up this year! Happy New Year everyone! Happy 2004! _    

__


End file.
